


My Honey, Baby

by bunseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: !! the story does kind of move forward but you can also read each chapter individually, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Car Sex, Choking, Couch Sex, Degradation, Dom/sub, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Humiliation, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Platonic Sex, Praise Kink, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Sub Kim Jungwoo (NCT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunseok/pseuds/bunseok
Summary: (Previous title: Jungwoo Gets Around)Jungwoo is on a mission to get fucked by every single one of his hyungs.---1. Jungwoo x Doyoung ~ Vanilla sex2. Jungwoo x Jaehyun ~ Kitchen sex3. Jungwoo x Taeil ~ Couch sex4. Jungwoo x Yuta ~ Overstimulation/Multiple orgasms5. Jungwoo x Johnny ~ Car sex6. Jungwoo x Ten ~ BDSM7. Jungwoo x Kun ~ Soft dom8. Jungwoo x Sicheng ~ First time/"Power" bottom





	1. Kim Doyoung

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a reference to the song Tease by taemin, stan shinee

Jungwoo started with an easy target.

Of all his hyungs, Doyoung seemed to be the most into Jungwoo, and the easiest to rile up. Jungwoo began gently, flirting with Doyoung just a little more than usual, giving him those sweet puppy eyes until Doyoung smiled and patted his head fondly. Eventually this advanced into frequent kisses on the cheek, and hands roaming over Doyoung’s arms and shoulders, and hugs that lingered just a little too long.

Jungwoo watched him carefully, never missing when Doyoung’s eyes darkened, or his jaw tensed ever so slightly. He loved Jungwoo’s attention; Jungwoo could tell.

One night, as a handful of members were sat around the living room watching TV, Jungwoo decided it was time to go in for the kill. He situated himself right next to Doyoung, wrapping his arms around him and putting his head on his hyung’s shoulder. Doyoung put a hand on Jungwoo’s thigh and traced circles into his skin with his thumb. Jungwoo leaned forward to hover his lips over Doyoung’s ear, allowing a moment for his warm breath to ghost onto Doyoung’s skin. Doyoung’s hand tightened around Jungwoo’s thigh.

“Hyung,” Jungwoo whispered.

“Yes, Jungwoo-ah?” Doyoung said, doing a good job of keeping his voice steady.

“Hyung, I want you,” Jungwoo said as softly as he could.

Doyoung was still for a moment, then he turned to look at him.

“Are you serious about this?” Doyoung asked, his eyes dark.

Jungwoo nodded. “Mm-hmm. Do you want me too, hyung?”

Doyoung clenched his jaw and looked down at Jungwoo’s lips. “I want you too.”

Jungwoo leaned back in to whisper again into Doyoung’s ear. “Then let’s go.”

Doyoung took Jungwoo’s hand and stood up, leading him out of the living room and down the hall to his bedroom. Jungwoo tried to stay calm, but he felt his chest igniting with excitement.

Doyoung was going to fuck him.

They got into the bedroom, and Jungwoo closed the door behind him. Doyoung turned around and pushed Jungwoo into the wall next to the door, his hands on his waist.

“Can I kiss you?” Doyoung asked, and Jungwoo needed only to give the tiniest of nods before their lips were crashing together.

Jungwoo melted under Doyoung’s touch. He broke away from the kiss and leaned his head back, and Doyoung pressed his lips to Jungwoo’s neck.

“Why do you tease me so much, baby?” Doyoung murmured, his breath hot on Jungwoo’s skin.

Jungwoo buried his hands in Doyoung’s hair. “Because I want you so much,” He whined.

Doyoung brought him over to the bed. Jungwoo sat on the edge of the mattress with his legs crossed, watching intently as Doyoung retrieved a condom and a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer.

“Pretty hot that you just keep that right there,” Jungwoo said.

Doyoung gave him a look. “Where else am I going to keep it?”

Jungwoo smiled, and Doyoung climbed over the mattress to kiss him again. Doyoung put his hands on Jungwoo’s shoulders and gently pushed him down until he was laying on his back, then pulled Jungwoo’s pants and shirt off for him. He quickly removed his own clothes as well, and the two of them were left in just their boxers, hands roaming all over each other as they made out.

Doyoung broke away to look down at Jungwoo, and his lower lip caught between his teeth. “Shit,” He said breathily. “You’re really hot.”

Jungwoo put a hand on Doyoung’s chest. “Didn’t you know that?”

Doyoung just kissed him, then let his lips wander down Jungwoo’s neck and onto his chest. Jungwoo arched his back and buried his fingers in Doyoung’s hair, his mouth open.

Doyoung sat up and popped open the bottle of lube. As he started slicking up his fingers, Jungwoo took off his underwear.

Doyoung paused to stare at him, and Jungwoo smiled.

“I can’t believe I waited so long to do this,” Doyoung murmured.

“Why did you?” Jungwoo laughed, then grabbed Doyoung’s wrist and pulled him down so their faces were inches away. He stared intensely into Doyoung’s eyes. “Fuck me, hyung.”

That did it.

Doyoung abandoned his underwear and started stroking his cock, then delved a finger into Jungwoo’s asshole. Jungwoo moaned softly, mouth curling up into a satisfied smile.

“Flip over,” Doyoung said firmly, and Jungwoo quickly obliged, now laying on his stomach.

Doyoung was now at a much better angle, and got a perfect view of Jungwoo’s plump asscheeks as his finger went in and out of him. It wasn’t long until he could add a second finger, and then a third, and Jungwoo’s gentle sighs and moans were like honey in Doyoung’s ears.

“Are you ready?” Doyoung asked, and Jungwoo wiggled his ass eagerly in response.

Doyoung straddled Jungwoo’s thighs and carefully lined himself up, holding Jungwoo’s asscheeks apart. He pushed in slowly, producing a beautiful groan from Jungwoo.

“Fuck,” Doyoung hissed. “You feel so fucking good.”

“Are you going to go any slower?” Jungwoo said bitterly, which prompted a light slap on the ass. Jungwoo laughed and buried his face in the pillow. “Do that again.”

Doyoung snorted, then planted his hands on either side of Jungwoo on the mattress to ground himself. He started thrusting, starting slow, then quickly picking up the pace.

Jungwoo’s face was smashed into his pillow, his mouth wide open as moans slid generously out of his mouth.

Doyoung grabbed his hips and pulled Jungwoo up so he was on his hands and knees. Doyoung’s hands were tightly grasping Jungwoo’s waist as he thrusted harder and harder into him.

Jungwoo arched his back and tilted his head up, eyes half open as pleasure overwhelmed him. Eventually he felt that familiar feeling sparking in his stomach.

“Gonna-” He gasped, “Gonna come soon.”

Doyoung picked up his pace and reached around Jungwoo to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts. “Come, baby,” He said, voice tense with effort.

A few more thrusts and Jungwoo cried out, his mouth hanging slackjaw as his orgasm crashed through him. He came hard onto the mattress below him, and Doyoung soon followed, pulling out to come onto Jungwoo’s back.

The two of them flopped down beside one another, Jungwoo resting his head on Doyoung’s outstretched arm. Once he had caught his breath, he turned and slung an arm over Doyoung’s chest.

“Thank you for that, hyung,” Jungwoo said sweetly. “I needed that.”

Doyoung looked down at him with a fond smile. “Anytime, baby.”


	2. Jung Jaehyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning for this chapter for semi-public sex (i think it counts?) and light degradation

Jungwoo had been trying to get with Jaehyun using the same tactics that he had used with Doyoung, but it was soon apparent that this wouldn’t work. Jaehyun didn’t respond to Jungwoo’s flirtations the way he wanted him to; All his lingering touches and tender kisses were met with a frustratingly patient smile, or a somewhat patronizing pat on the shoulder.

Jaehyun just didn’t _ get _ flustered.

Either that, or he was the straightest man in the world, but somehow Jungwoo suspected that this was unlikely.

One afternoon, as the two of them were preparing to make lunch together, Jungwoo was ready to carry out his new plan. He took a bag of bread from the cupboard and spun to face Jaehyun, adopting his most innocent puppy eyes and pursing his lips.

“Jaehyun…” Jungwoo whined. “What kind of bread do you like?”

Jaehyun was rummaging through the fridge, and he peeked around the door. “Any kind is fine.”

Jungwoo put the bread on the counter and floated over to Jaehyun, then wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s waist.

“But what’s your favourite?” Jungwoo said, his voice cute and high pitched. “I’ll make it for you, hyung, I just want it to be perfect for you.”

Jaehyun shrugged, directing his attention back into the fridge. “I don’t have a favourite bread. Anything you make will be perfect, thank you Jungwoo.” He patted Jungwoo’s arm lightly and turned a jar of pickles around to read the label.

Jungwoo pouted, then reached around Jaehyun to grab the jar.

“Tell me what to do,” Jungwoo said, his mouth close to Jaehyun’s ear. “Do you want this?” He held the jar of pickles in front of them.

Jaehyun was quiet for a moment, then he nodded. “Yeah, those are fine.”

Jungwoo pulled away from him for a moment to bring the jar to the counter, then quickly returned to his spot right behind Jaehyun, his arms squeezing his waist gently.

“Just tell me what you want, hyung,” Jungwoo said, rummaging through the fridge. He leaned forward as if to see the shelves better, his lips now centimeters away from Jaehyun’s ear. “I’ll do anything you want me to.”

He heard Jaehyun exhale lightly.

“Here,” Jaehyun said, then moved Jungwoo in front of him, effectively switching places with him as he put his arms around Jungwoo’s torso. “Now you can see better.”

Jungwoo smiled. “Thank you, hyung.”

His hands wandered over to a jar of mayonnaise. He opened it and stuck a finger in, scooping up a big glob and bringing it up to his lips. He turned his head to make sure Jaehyun was watching, then licked all the mayonnaise off with one big swipe of his tongue.

“Do you like mayo on your sandwiches, hyung?” Jungwoo asked innocently.

Jaehyun leaned his face close to Jungwoo’s.

“What are you doing?” Jaehyun asked, not accusatory, but seemingly genuinely curious.

Jungwoo stuck his finger in his mouth and shrugged. The puppy eyes were back. He removed his finger with a light pop.

“I just want to do anything you tell me to,” Jungwoo said. “I want to make this perfect for you.”

Jaehyun stared at him evenly. “Will you do anything I tell you to?”

Jungwoo nodded earnestly. “Yes, hyung. I want to make you happy.”

A pause.

“Will you get down on your knees if I told you to?”

Jungwoo nodded. “Yes.”

Jaehyun put his hands on Jungwoo’s hips and pulled him away from the fridge.

“Okay, then,” Jaehyun said. “Get down on your knees.”

Jungwoo did just that, situating himself right in front of Jaehyun’s crotch. Jaehyun unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down just enough for the bulge under his underwear to be fully revealed. Jungwoo eyed it hungrily.

“Jungwoo…” Jaehyun started, and the way that Jungwoo looked up at him with wide eyes made his dick twitch. “This is pretty risky, doing this here.”

“Baby likes risk,” Jungwoo said. “Jungwoo-ah wants to be risky and dirty for his hyung.”

Jaehyun exhaled slowly, struggling to hide how hot Jungwoo’s words were making him feel. He put one hand in Jungwoo’s hair and used the other hand to pull his underwear down.

Jungwoo’s mouth literally watered when he saw Jaehyun’s dick. He wanted so badly to put it in his mouth, to feel it deep in his throat. But he sat still, awaiting instruction.

Jaehyun put his hands on the counter behind him to steady himself. “Go.”

Jungwoo immediately dove in, giving Jaehyun a few licks then easily engulfing his entire dick with one motion. He closed his lips around the base, circling his tongue around Jaehyun’s length.

“Oh my god,” Jaehyun exhaled, “Do you do this often?”

Jungwoo pulled himself off with a wet pop, then pursed his lips around Jaehyun’s tip, his tongue pressing against the slit.

Jaehyun practically staggered. He had expected Jungwoo to be good, but… holy shit.

Jungwoo put his hand around Jaehyun’s base and gave him a light handjob as he put his mouth back around the end of Jaehyun’s dick, his tongue roaming everywhere it could reach. Eventually he took his hand away and swallowed the whole length down again, bobbing his head. His eyes closed and he gave a deep moan, sending intense vibrations into Jaehyun’s dick.

Jaehyun groaned and accidentally bucked his hips. He felt his dick hit the back of Jungwoo’s throat harshly.

“Oh my g-- I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. Are you okay?”

Jungwoo just nodded, his eyes still closed and head still bobbing effortlessly. He moaned again and Jaehyun threw back his head, mouth gaping.

“Oh my fucking god, Jungwoo, you’re so fucking good at this,” Jaehyun groaned, his fingers twisting into Jungwoo’s hair. He tensed suddenly. “I’m about to come.”

Jungwoo quickly pulled off and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked up, and Jaehyun saw spit dribbled all over his chin.

“Hyung,” Jungwoo said breathlessly. “I want you to fuck me.”

Jaehyun’s head was still spinning. He was pretty sure every single drop of blood in his body was inside his dick right now.

“Huh?” Jaehyun said dumbly.

“I know you’re really close, so we can just make it really quick. But hyung,” Jungwoo stood up and looked into Jaehyun’s eyes. “I desperately need your dick inside me.”

Jaehyun stared at him, chest heaving. “My room?”

“Why not right here?”

“That’s so risky--”

“I like risky,” Jungwoo said, his voice low. “I want to be risky and slutty and dangerous for you, hyung.”

Jaehyun looked at him, saw the neediness in his eyes, then grabbed his hips and pushed him to the counter.

“Yes,” Jungwoo whined as Jaehyun moved behind him and pulled down his pants for him. Jungwoo rested his elbows on the counter and arched his back, bare ass propped up for Jaehyun.

“You’re really such a slut, huh?” Jaehyun growled as he began rutting his dick between Jungwoo’s asscheeks.

“I’m _ your _ slut,” Jungwoo moaned, leaning back to increase the friction.

Jaehyun wet his fingers with his tongue and started fingering Jungwoo open, then stopped.

“You’re already so loose.”

Jungwoo nodded. “Baby was ready for you. Baby wants you so bad.”

“Baby is a gigantic slut, does baby know that?”

Before Jungwoo could respond, Jaehyun pushed into him, hard. Jungwoo let out a choked gasp, throwing back his head.

As expected, Jaehyun couldn’t last very long. After only a few thrusts, he slowed down.

“Jungwoo,” He said as a thick bead of sweat slid down his temple. “I’m going to come soon.”

Jungwoo nodded. “You can come in me.”

“Are you serious?”

“Do I look like I’m joking?”

Jaehyun huffed with disbelief, then shook his head and thrusted a few more times. One final push and he buried himself as deep as he could into Jungwoo. His orgasm was so strong he saw stars. He barely registered the sound of a hiccuppy, gasping moan from Jungwoo, and realized he was orgasming too. Did he just make Jungwoo come untouched?

Once their orgasms had both faded away, Jaehyun slowly pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants. Jungwoo was slumped over the counter, looking too fucked out to even move, so Jaehyun took the liberty of taking a damp rag from the sink and wiping him up.

“Oh, uh-- Jungwoo, you’re leaking.”

A liberal amount of Jaehyun’s cum was coming out of Jungwoo’s asshole, too much for Jaehyun to mop up with his rag.

“It’s fine,” Jungwoo whined. “I like it.”

Jaehyun went ahead and pulled Jungwoo’s pants up for him, despite the wet spot that was inevitably going to appear soon. He stood next to Jungwoo and rubbed his back, leaning down to try and see his face.

“Hey,” Jaehyun said gently. “How are you feeling?”

Jungwoo turned his head to look at him and smiled. “Amazing.”

“Do you want to take a nap?”

Jungwoo stood up straight and shook his head. “I’m hungry,” He announced. “Let’s finish those sandwiches, hyung.”


	3. Moon Taeil

Taeil’s thumb rubbed soft, soothing circles on Jungwoo’s shoulder, and Jungwoo snuggled closer. The two of them were sharing the armchair in the living room, watching some variety show on TV, Jungwoo curled up in Taeil’s lap. Jungwoo almost wanted to stay like this, to not ruin this comfortably pure moment between him and his hyung. But he couldn’t _ not _ take advantage of the perfect opportunity he had been given; The rest of the group was out for the evening for dinner. Taeil had stayed home, too tired for socialization after a day of working on a solo schedule for a new project, and Jungwoo had offered to keep him company. They had the entire dorm to themselves for the next few hours -- Plenty of time for Jungwoo to carry out the next leg of his goal.

Jungwoo could see that Taeil was starting to fall asleep, his eyes flickering shut and head nodding slightly. Jungwoo nuzzled his face into his shoulder, and Taeil brushed his hair gently.

“Hyung, can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?”

“When’s the last time you slept with someone?”

_“What?”_

Taeil was fully awake now.

Jungwoo lifted his head and looked at him. Taeil’s eyes were wide.

“You mean, like… What do you mean?”

“Like, had sex,” Jungwoo said.

“Uh…” Taeil’s ears were turning red. “Jungwoo, that’s not really an appropriate thing to ask your hyung.”

Jungwoo shook his head. “I’m sorry.” He put his head back on Taeil’s shoulder and looked at the TV. “I just wanted to let you know, that… If it’s been a while, and you’re feeling pent up or frustrated or anything… I can help you. I want to help you, hyung.” He snuggled a little closer to Taeil as he said this.

Taeil was silent, and Jungwoo looked back up at him.

“J… Jungwoo, what is this?” He stammered, trying not to meet Jungwoo’s gaze.

“I’m just letting you know. I just want you to be happy.”

“Are you… What are you offering, exactly? You want to hook me up with someone?”

Jungwoo pouted slightly. “I can do that if that’s what you want, but…” He glanced down at Taeil’s lips, then quickly looked back up. “I can take care of it myself. Only if you want me to, of course.”

Taeil looked away and stared at the TV. His adam’s apple bobbed.

“Would you like that, hyung?” Jungwoo asked quietly.

Taeil was quiet for a long time, then he turned and met Jungwoo’s gaze. Jungwoo looked at him steadily, gave him a questioning little tilt of his head. Taeil looked down at Jungwoo’s mouth, parted his lips hesitantly, then moved forward to kiss him.

Jungwoo leaned in and met him halfway, and the two of them kissed softly, Taeil hesitant and Jungwoo careful not to overwhelm him. After settling into the kiss, Taeil put his hand on Jungwoo’s cheek and kissed him deeper. Jungwoo rested a hand on Taeil’s chest and Taeil held his wrist gently as Jungwoo’s other hand wandered onto his hyung’s thigh. Taeil broke the kiss and looked down shyly.

“It’s been…” Taeil started, his voice wavering, as he laid a palm over the hand Jungwoo had on his thigh, “...So long, since I… Since the last time…”

Jungwoo nodded. “And you were getting so frustrated, weren’t you?”

Taeil sighed. Jungwoo could feel Taeil’s heart rate increasing through his shirt. Jungwoo’s hand slid slowly from Taeil’s thigh up to his crotch. Taeil put his hand on Jungwoo’s and guided him into a slow rhythm of palming him through his pants. Jungwoo adjusted his position so he could straddle one of Taeil’s legs, keeping his hand moving steadily over Taeil’s crotch as he started grinding gently into Taeil’s leg.

Taeil moaned quietly and tilted his hips up into Jungwoo’s touch. “That feels so good,” He breathed.

Jungwoo kissed him again and murmured, “I want to make you feel even better.”

“What exactly did you have in mind?”

Jungwoo at him intently, activating his puppy eyes that he knew Taeil liked so much. “Hyung,” He said softly, “Will you fuck me?”

Taeil nodded almost immediately. “Let me get the lube.”

Jungwoo moved off of him and curled up on the side of the cushion. He watched Taeil leave the room , then took off his pants and started rubbing himself slowly over his ducky-print boxers. 

When Taeil came back, lube and condom package in hand, he froze in the doorway to watch what Jungwoo was doing.

Jungwoo looked over at him. “Ready?” He asked, hand still moving.

Taeil swallowed and nodded. He quickly went across the room, and as soon as he reached the chair, he leaned down and gave Jungwoo a deep kiss. He slipped in a little bit of tongue before pulling away, which left Jungwoo looking at him with surprise.

“That was hot,” Jungwoo said, and he giggled when Taeil gave him an embarrassed smirk.

Taeil took off his pants and sat down next to Jungwoo, who immediately moved over to sit on his lap.

Jungwoo was facing away from Taeil, and he leaned back into Taeil’s chest as he started to grind his ass into Taeil’s lap. Taeil exhaled and buried his face into Jungwoo’s shoulder, which made him grind into him a little harder.

“Just how long has it been?” Jungwoo asked.

Taeil gave an embarrassed little huff and cocked his head. “I think…” He laughed dryly. “How long ago was NCT’s debut?”

“Seriously?” Jungwoo blurted out, incredulous. “You never even hooked up with anyone since you debuted?”

“I’ve been busy,” Taeil muttered under his breath.

Jungwoo turned around and put his arms around Taeil’s shoulders. “Well, then,” He said, making intense eye contact with his hyung, “I won’t make you wait any longer.”

Jungwoo swung himself off of Taeil to take off his boxers, and Taeil quickly did the same. When Taeil pulled his shirt off, now completely naked, Jungwoo started to remove his hoodie, but Taeil stopped him.

“I really like that on you, do you think you could keep it on?” Taeil asked, eyes grazing over the pink fabric.

Jungwoo smiled. “Aww, of course hyung, if you like it so much.”

Taeil took a handful of Jungwoo’s hoodie in his fist and pulled him forward for a kiss. With his free hand, he reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube that had been waiting on the end table next to the armchair. Their lips broke apart and Taeil put some lube on his hand, then poured some into Jungwoo’s palm for him. They went back in and continued kissing, now stroking each other’s cocks. Taeil moaned into Jungwoo’s mouth, which made Jungwoo smile.

“Hyung already feels so good because of me,” Jungwoo said happily, beaming down at the man holding him in his arms. “Should I get myself ready so I can make him feel even better?”

Taeil opened his mouth hesitantly. “Oh, you were… Going to do that yourself?” He said, sounding somewhat disappointed.

Jungwoo grinned and tilted his head. “You know how to finger boys?”

Taeil looked embarrassed. “Well, it’s been a while, but… Will you let me try?”

Jungwoo kissed him and smiled into his neck. “Of course, hyung.”

Taeil reached around Jungwoo and felt around for his asshole. He traced his rim for a bit before plunging a finger in, encouraged by the throaty moan this produced from Jungwoo. He fingered him for a while, but the angle was weird and Taeil’s fingers were short, so he wasn’t able to locate Jungwoo’s prostate. It was enough, though, and Jungwoo could see how riled up Taeil was getting from this alone.

“I think baby’s ready,” Jungwoo said gently, with a kiss to Taeil’s cheek.

Taeil nodded and pulled his fingers out. He wiped his hand on his leg and put more lube on his dick and got the condom ready, chest heaving with anticipation as he stroked himself a few times.

Jungwoo lined himself up, with a little help from Taeil guiding his hips, then lowered himself down onto Taeil’s dick in one long, slow motion. Taeil moaned, loud, and threw back his head, his back arching.

A stream of curse words poured out of Taeil’s mouth and Jungwoo giggled at him.

“Hyung!” Jungwoo said, feigning shock. “I didn’t know you spoke like that!”

Taeil clenched his jaw and held Jungwoo’s hips firmly. “Oh my god,” He grunted, “This feels so fucking good.”

“Do you want me to move now?” Jungwoo asked, and once he got a nod of approval, he started rotating his hips slowly.

Taeil gasped quietly and squeezed his eyes shut. “I missed this so much.” He put his hand on Jungwoo’s face, brushing his hair gently out of his eyes, and Jungwoo leaned into his touch happily.

Jungwoo smiled down at Taeil, loving how unraveled he was from something so simple. Taeil was sweating, his hands like a vice on Jungwoo’s hips, face screwed up with the stimulation. It must _ really _ have been a long time.

One Taeil had gotten used to the feeling, he started to take a little bit of control. He thrust his hips up into Jungwoo’s heat, hands guiding Jungwoo as the two of them fell into a steady rhythm. Taeil’s moans were much more erratic -- He stuttered and gasped with every spark of stimulation, while Jungwoo kept his moans easy and controlled.

Taeil wanted to keep going, to continue feeling this way forever, but he could already feel his orgasm rapidly approaching. He practically had three years worth of blue balls -- This was all too powerful and overwhelming for him to continue as long as he wanted.

“I’m gonna--” He stammered, struggling to control his thrusts, “Jungwoo, I--”

Jungwoo nodded, leaning down to breath hotly into Taeil’s neck. “It’s okay,” He exhaled, “You can come in me.”

A couple more erratic thrusts, then Taeil finally buried himself as deep as he could into Jungwoo and came harder than he could remember ever coming before. His head was thrown back, his eyes rolling back into his skull and mouth gaping. The sight of him was overwhelming for Jungwoo, and soon he was pumping his own dick and coming all over his hand.

Taeil came down very slowly from his high, as Jungwoo pulled himself off of him and curled up next to him. Taeil blinked a few times, looking dazed, and wrapped an arm around Jungwoo.

“That was…”

Taeil sounded utterly breathless, and Jungwoo giggled.

“That was good, right, hyung?” Jungwoo asked, smiling up at him.

Taeil nodded. “Th… Thank you.”

Jungwoo nuzzled his face into Taeil’s neck. “Let me know if you ever need something like that again. I’ll be here whenever you need some stress relief.”

“You’re amazing, you know that, Jungwoo?”

Jungwoo grinned. “I know.” He looked down at their soiled bodies. “We should probably clean up now.”


	4. Nakamoto Yuta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took a while to post! college starts in a few days so things will probably be slowing down from now on, but im still going to do my best to update as often as possible! thank you to everyone following this fic, i truly appreciate you all so so much :)

Yuta’s legs kicked back and forth as he lay on his stomach on his bed, reading a new comic book he had bought a couple days ago. He could hear the show that Jaehyun were Jungwoo were watching together on the floor, and every now and then he peeked over the edge of the mattress to see what was happening.

“Woah, he’s cute,” Yuta observed to no one in particular, trying to follow the plot of whatever drama was playing. Jungwoo hummed in agreement.

“Hey, guys, let me ask you,” Yuta said, setting aside his comic book to direct his full attention to the boys sitting by the foot of his bed. “Who do you think is the sexiest actor? Like, ever?”

Jungwoo snuck him a glance before looking back at the laptop screen. “Choi Cheol-Ho,” He said, seemingly needing no time to deliberate his answer.

Yuta rested his chin on his hands and grinned at him. “Who’s that?”

Jungwoo paused the show he and Jaehyun had been watching and clicked over to the search engine, where he quickly pulled up pictures of said actor. Yuta leaned over the side of the bed to get a better look.

“Wow! How old is he?” Yuta said with a laugh.

Jungwoo just smiled up at him and shrugged.

Yuta nudged Jaehyun’s shoulder. “How about you, Jaehyunnie? Who’s your favourite actor?”

Jaehyun hummed thoughtfully and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know,” He said after a moment, “I don’t really follow actors.”

“Really?” Yuta pouted. “Hmm… Okay, who’s the sexiest anime character, in your opinion?”

Jaehyun laughed. “What’s with you today, hyung?”

Yuta shrugged. “I don’t know, I’m just bored. For me, it’s Spike from Cowboy Bebop. I would sleep with him in an instant.” He snapped his fingers on the word _ instant _ as if to solidify his point.

Jungwoo giggled and covered his mouth. “Wow, Yuta hyung, I didn’t know you spoke so frankly about stuff like that!”

Jaehyun shook his head and picked up his phone to distract himself. “You’ve been pretty horny for anime boys recently, hyung.”

Yuta laughed brightly. “I guess I’ve just been pent up lately.”

“Don’t say those things around Jungwoo,” Jaehyun said dryly, busying himself with his phone. “He’ll try to sleep with you.”

Yuta laughed, shocked, and looked over at Jungwoo, who was glancing back and forth between Jaehyun and Yuta with an embarrassed smile.

“What makes you say that, Jaehyun?” Yuta asked, now making eye contact with Jungwoo.

Jaehyun heaved a resigned sigh. “You guys can talk about sex as much as you want, but as soon as you whip your dicks out, I’m leaving.”

Yuta shoved Jaehyun playfully and laughed, not quite sure what was going on. “What?”

Jungwoo waved his hands and leaned towards Yuta, smiling. “It’s okay, let’s just ignore him,” He said in a vaguely sing-songy voice. “You wanted to talk about anime characters, hyung?”

Yuta looked back and forth from Jaehyun to Jungwoo, then nodded energetically at Jungwoo. “Yeah!” He adjusted himself to get more comfortable, and Jungwoo sat to attention, ready to participate in this extremely important discussion.

“Okay,” Yuta began, “Who’s sexier: Spike, Saitama, or… Reigen?”

Jungwoo pursed his lips and hummed, deep in thought. After careful deliberation, he came up with an answer. “Saitama.”

“What! No way!”

The two of them fell deep into conversation, laughing and arguing with the occasional tidbit of input from Jaehyun, who was only half listening. The topic of their discussion gradually shifted from the sexiest anime characters to the kinkiest anime characters, until the subject of anime characters was dropped completely in favour of a conversation fully focused on kinks.

“I’ve always wanted to try choking,” Yuta mused to Jungwoo, who had moved from the floor onto the bed, across from Yuta.

Jungwoo nodded and smiled. “Choking is awesome. Would you want to be choked, or the one doing the choking?”

“Honestly, I could go either way. How about you?”

“Mmm…” Jungwoo put a hand on his chest and looked up wistfully, as if he was imagining a tender romantic moment. “I love to be choked.”

“Yeah?” Yuta leaned forward eagerly. “Have you done a lot of kinky stuff before?”

“Oh,” Jungwoo hummed, feigning innocence with a cute shrug. “I’ve dabbled.”

Yuta shook his head and exhaled, impressed. “Wow, I’m surprised!”

“Really?” Jungwoo looked at him with curious puppy eyes.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t really have expected you to be a kinky guy, honestly.”

Jungwoo smiled, coyly looking off to the side. “I guess I’m full of surprises.”

Yuta grinned, then tilted his head thoughtfully. “What else is there? Oh! Have you heard about, like… Overstimulation?”

“Oh?” Jungwoo’s ears pricked up. He was _ very _ interested in where Yuta might be going with this. “As in what?”

“Uh, well… The thing I’m interested in is, like… Multiple orgasms?”

“Oooh!” Jungwoo clapped excitedly. “Yes, I love that!”

“Yeah? Have you done it before?”

Jungwoo nodded eagerly. “Mm-hmm! I only got to three, though, because my partner got tired. I have really good control over my orgasms, too. I can hold them off for basically forever, or I can let myself come, like, instantly, you know?”

Yuta’s eyes widened. “Woah!”

Jungwoo’s smile was huge. “What about you, hyung? Have you had multiple orgasms during one session before?”

Yuta looked embarrassed, and he shook his head. “No, I’ve never really had the chance to.”

“Ah, I see…” Jungwoo’s eyebrows were raised, and he looked thoughtful. “Well, do you want to give it a try now?”

Yuta reeled back, eyes wide, mouth twisted into an awkward smile. “Huh?”

“You know…” Jungwoo got up onto his hands and knees and slowly started to make his way across the mattress to Yuta. “We could make each other feel good, see how many times we can get the other to come. Like a game!”

Yuta eyed Jungwoo up and down, trying to decipher whether he was joking. Jungwoo’s eyes were wide, glinting with intention.

“Y-You’re serious?” Yuta asked, one hand coming up to hold Jungwoo’s arm as he approached him.

Jungwoo nodded and gave him a sweet smile. “Only if you want to, of course.”

Yuta searched Jungwoo’s face for some sign that this was a joke, then broke into a grin. “Okay. Yeah. That’ll be fun!”

Jungwoo giggled happily. “Yay!”

Yuta suddenly froze with the realization that Jaehyun was still in the room. He spun around to look at the floor, only to find that the spot Jaehyun had been sitting in was empty. Yuta tilted his head with confusion and looked over at his bedroom door, which was shut. Were he and Jungwoo really so caught up with their kink talk that they hadn’t noticed Jaehyun get up and leave? He shrugged and turned back to Jungwoo, who was watching him eagerly.

“S-so…” Yuta started awkwardly. “How did you want to do this?”

Jungwoo let his eyelids flutter as he looked down, lips pursing thoughtfully. He made a soft noise and leaned closer to Yuta, one arm coming up to dance over Yuta’s chest.

“We can take turns,” Jungwoo murmured.

He brought his face down towards Yuta’s neck, and without even thinking about it, Yuta tilted his head back to give Jungwoo easy access. Before he could realize what he just did, Yuta felt Jungwoo’s lips on his neck.

“Are you nervous?” Jungwoo asked, his breath warm on the sensitive skin below Yuta’s jaw.

Yuta swallowed and shook his head. Now that he had time to process that this was actually happening, he felt his confidence rising.

“You said you like to be dominated, right?” Yuta asked, careful to keep his voice steady. He felt Jungwoo smile against his neck.

“That’s right. Are you a good dominant, hyung?”

Yuta planted his hands on Jungwoo’s shoulders and shoved him backwards onto the mattress. Jungwoo’s eyes flew open with surprise, staring up at him. Yuta leaned over him and grinned.

“Just let me know if I’m too much, okay?”

Jungwoo smiled at him, a hint of a challenge glinting in his eyes. “Show me what you can do, then.”

Yuta brought one hand down over Jungwoo’s shorts and started palming him, using his other hand to hold both of Jungwoo’s wrists on the pillow above his head. Jungwoo moaned softly and tilted his hips up into Yuta’s hand. Soon he was at full hardness underneath his clothes, and Yuta smiled.

“You look so pretty like this,” He hummed, his voice soft and admiring.

Jungwoo whined happily, his head craning back into the pillow as he chased the pleasurable feeling.

Yuta started palming him faster, the heel of his hand grinding into Jungwoo’s crotch. He slipped a hand under Jungwoo’s shirt and rolled a nipple between his fingers, murmuring gentle praise at the wonderful sounds that spilled out of Jungwoo’s mouth.

Before long, Jungwoo’s breath started to pick up, and he came into his pants with a stuttered gasp. He blinked up at Yuta, eyes adorably round.

“Wow,” Yuta said, smirking, “That wasn’t very difficult.”

“Your turn,” Jungwoo said, his voice high-pitched and cute, and he brought himself onto his knees.

Jungwoo started pawing at Yuta’s crotch over his sweatpants, presumably trying to get him to come the same way Jungwoo had. Yuta wasn’t nearly as sensitive, though, and Jungwoo quickly realized that he wasn’t doing much in the way of arousal.

“Okay…” Jungwoo said softly, bottom lip worrying between his teeth. He looked up at Yuta with big, curious eyes, and Yuta smiled.

“You’re cute,” Yuta said.

“Can I suck your dick?”

Yuta’s eyebrows flicked up, his lips parting into a surprised half-grin. That was definitely a shift of tone.

Jungwoo knitted his eyebrows together, concerned by the lack of immediate response. “C...Can I?”

The light behind Yuta’s eyes flickered into something darker, only for a moment, and he nodded. He started undoing the tie of his sweatpants, and Jungwoo’s face lit up with anticipation. Yuta pulled his sweatpants down just enough to reveal his semi-hard cock, and Jungwoo’s mouth literally _ watered _ at the sight of it.

“No underwear,” Jungwoo observed quietly, mostly to himself. His eyes were locked on Yuta’s cock.

Yuta smiled, somewhat embarrassed. “I mean… Do I look good?”

“_So good_.”

Yuta was about to ask if Jungwoo needed lube, but Jungwoo had already started, his tongue slowly exploring the sides of Yuta’s length. Yuta gritted his teeth and readjusted himself. It had been a while since he’d felt a mouth anywhere near his cock.

Jungwoo pulled away for a moment, one hand steadily working Yuta’s member to keep him stimulated.

“Mmm,” Jungwoo hummed happily, licking his lips as he prepared to go back down. “You taste so good, hyung.”

Jungwoo pursed his lips around Yuta’s tip, lapping up the drops of precum that produced, then started to take all of Yuta into his mouth. He bobbed once, twice, then finally pushed all the way down, Yuta’s cock sliding easily down his throat.

“Oh,” Yuta sighed, long and breathily. “You’re good at this, aren’t you?” He could already feel himself shivering from the stimulation.

Jungwoo just shrugged rather cheekily, his lips pressed flush against Yuta’s skin, nose breathing hot air onto Yuta’s stomach. He bobbed a good few times, adding a couple moans, the vibrations sending shocks of electricity straight through Yuta’s body.

Yuta wanted to hold out, to show Jungwoo how long he could last like this, but he remembered what the two of them had set out to do. He let the pleasurable sensations wash over him, allowing it to seep into every crack of his body, until he felt that familiar heat sparking within him. He took a fistful of Jungwoo’s hair and pulled him off as gently as he could, his other hand wrapping around his cock.

Jungwoo looked confused, then his eyes widened with realization. He leaned close to Yuta’s cock, and with a low grunt, Yuta came all over Jungwoo’s face. Jungwoo’s eyes closed happily and he opened his mouth, trying to catch some cum on his tongue.

“You know, I’m really good at swallowing,” Jungwoo said, his tongue running over his lips as he smiled up at Yuta.

Yuta stared at him, somewhat bewildered, as he tucked himself back into his sweatpants. “Do you suck dick a lot?”

Jungwoo smirked. “You could say that.”

Yuta’s eyebrows raised, and he huffed. “Okay. Well. I guess it’s my turn to make you come.”

Jungwoo nodded. “What did you have in mind?”

“I, uh…” Yuta glanced over at his nightstand. “I have lube… Do you want me to finger you?”

Jungwoo’s eyes widened before he could regain his composure. He was having a hard time concealing his delight. “Would you want to fuck me afterwards?”

Yuta narrowed his eyes and started to move towards the nightstand. “Are you serious?”

Jungwoo squirmed in his seat. One hand wandered over his crotch, pressing down on his dick anxiously. He nodded silently.

Yuta opened the nightstand with one hand and took out a small bottle of lube, his eyes on Jungwoo. He started to smile, his expression flickering between disbelief and arousal. His chest was starting to pound, and even though he had just come, his cock was already beginning to harden again.

“Okay,” He said, hands moving towards Jungwoo’s shorts. “I’ll fuck you, then, if that’s what you want.” Jungwoo whined in excitement as Yuta started to pull his shorts and underwear down for him. “But not yet. I’ll finger you, then you’ll make me come again, then we’ll do it. Sound good?”

Jungwoo nodded eagerly. “I love this game!”

Yuta giggled at Jungwoo’s excitement, guiding Jungwoo’s clothes down his legs. Soon Jungwoo was naked from the waist down, spread open for him. Yuta started to slick up his fingers with the lube, then he paused.

“Hey, this…” He started, hesitation sneaking into his voice. “This isn’t gonna make things weird between us, right? Like, we can still be friends like normal after this?”

Jungwoo nodded seriously. “Of course, hyung. Things could never be weird between us.”

Yuta nodded back at him. “Okay. Good. Just checking.”

Satisfied with this reassurance, Yuta brought his hand down to Jungwoo’s asshole, who leaned back and tilted his hips up to give him better access. Yuta traced a finger around his rim and Jungwoo whined. Yuta glanced up at him.

“You good?”

Jungwoo nodded, biting his lip.

Yuta slowly pressed one finger into Jungwoo’s hole, then widened his eyes at how little resistance he was met with.

“I guess at this point I shouldn’t be surprised, but… You’re very loose.”

Jungwoo smiled. “Glad you think so.”

Yuta easily slid in a second finger. He fucked his fingers in and out for a while, admiring the sounds that spilled from Jungwoo’s mouth.

“You really sound so beautiful, Jungwoo,” He said quietly.

Jungwoo whimpered and arched his back, and Yuta raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, you really do respond to praise, huh?”

“Mm,” Jungwoo agreed. “B… Baby just wants to be pretty for his hyung.”

Yuta smiled, his fingers gently working Jungwoo’s sensitive hole. “Oh, well he’s doing a wonderful job. He looks absolutely stunning, laying there for his hyung. So beautiful.”

Jungwoo gasped, his head craning back into his pillow. His hands fisted around the blankets underneath him as he squirmed.

Yuta ventured a third finger, once again taken aback by how easily Jungwoo’s hole accepted him. Jungwoo was growing increasingly unraveled below him, and he couldn’t help but stare at him in admiration. He really was beautiful.

A few thrusts of his fingers and some more praises later, and Jungwoo came with a long, high whine, his cum splattering onto his shirt.

Yuta slowly removed his fingers. “Untouched,” He observed. “You’re very sensitive, huh?”

Jungwoo smiled up at him through slightly glazed eyes. “Maybe you’re just really good.”

Yuta laughed, embarrassed by the unexpected praise. “Anyways, now you gotta make me come.”

Jungwoo nodded, lips pursed thoughtfully. “Okay, I have an idea.” He leaned up and took hold of Yuta’s arms, gently pulling him down onto the mattress next to him. He positioned himself on top of Yuta, legs bent straddling Yuta’s hips, and started to tug his hyung’s sweatpants down.

Yuta gave him a hand, and soon he too was wearing only a shirt. He looked curiously up at Jungwoo. “What’s your idea?”

“Since you won’t fuck me properly yet…” Jungwoo poured some lube from the bottle onto Yuta’s cock, slicked it up with a few strokes, then pressed his legs together around Yuta’s length. “...Will you fuck my thighs, hyung?”

Yuta stared up at him, dumbfounded. “I’ve-- I’ve never done that before,” He stammered.

Jungwoo gave him the sweetest, sunniest smile Yuta had ever seen.

“Would you like to give it a try, then?” Jungwoo asked, his voice bright and summery.

He moved his hips around a bit, building friction between his thighs and Yuta’s cock. Yuta moaned and thrust his hips upwards without even thinking, this new feeling sending jolts of arousal through his body. He brought his hands up to grip Jungwoo’s thighs, squeezing the soft flesh as he started to steadily fuck into the space between them.

Yuta thought Jungwoo looked vaguely like some sort of anime girl, the way he was sitting with his feet splayed on either side of Yuta’s hips and his knees drawn tightly together. While this was an interesting observation, it wasn’t particularly helpful in this kind of situation.

“Take off your shirt,” He grunted, his fingers pressing marks into Jungwoo’s skin.

Jungwoo quickly obliged, and Yuta groaned at the sight of Jungwoo fully naked on top of him, his eyes half closed and bangs messily falling over his forehead.

“Is this getting you there?” Jungwoo asked breathily, one hand pushing his hair out of his face and other hand now gripping Yuta’s wrist.

“Kind of?” Yuta took a breath. “This is really good, but I think we’re going to be here a while.”

Jungwoo looked disappointed (with a touch of something else-- desperation?) and Yuta could see him thinking carefully.

“Hey, you-- You said you wanted to try being choked, right?”

Yuta raised his eyebrows, hips still steadily thrusting into Jungwoo’s thighs. “Yeah, do you want to choke me?”

“I’ve-- I’ve never been on this side of it before, but…” Jungwoo leaned down and hesitantly brought a hand towards Yuta.

Yuta leaned his head back, fully exposing his neck, and Jungwoo wrapped his fingers around his throat carefully.

“Oh, _ fuck _\--”

Jungwoo wasn’t even applying any pressure, but just the feeling of a hand on his neck sent a powerful rush through Yuta’s blood. He swallowed thickly, his adam’s apple moving underneath Jungwoo’s palm, and thrusted his hips harder.

“Choke me,” Yuta said, staring with lidded eyes up at Jungwoo, who was watching him closely.

Jungwoo’s fingers tightened, pressing against the sides of Yuta’s neck. He was choking him with frustratingly little pressure, and Yuta craned his head back even further, trying to invite more power into Jungwoo’s grip, his hips moving wildly between Jungwoo’s thighs.

It was all so new, so confusing, so overwhelming, and before Yuta knew it, he was squeezing his eyes shut and coming onto Jungwoo’s legs with a loud cry. He felt Jungwoo quickly remove his hand, and when he could open his eyes again, he saw Jungwoo smiling down at the cum on his thighs, his own dick hard and leaking.

“Woah,” Yuta gasped. “That was so weird.”

Jungwoo looked up at him. “Was it good? Are you okay?”

Yuta nodded. He tried to sit up, and Jungwoo moved off of him to sit on folded legs beside him.

“I really didn’t expect choking to do _that _ much for me,” Yuta said, his head spinning with this new information.

Jungwoo nodded with a knowing smile. “It’s good, isn’t it?”

They looked at each other silently for a moment, until Jungwoo’s smile faded and he squirmed uncomfortably. Yuta remembered Jungwoo’s throbbing erection with a gasp.

“Oh, right, sorry!”

Jungwoo tried to smile lightheartedly at him, but Yuta could see how frustrated he was. Yuta quickly moved to retrieve more lube, and as he opened the bottle, a realization dawned on him.

“Oh, Jungwoo…”

Jungwoo looked up at him, a silent question in his round eyes.

“I know I’ve only come twice, but… I don’t think I can keep taking turns.”

Jungwoo’s face fell. “You want to stop?”

“No, no, I just can’t keep going back and forth.” Yuta started to slick his fingers back up. “What if I fuck you and make you come, but I just keep fucking you and keep making you come over and over again, and I don’t come until the very end?”

Jungwoo tilted his head, his face beginning to light back up. “So you won’t stop fucking me after I come? You’ll just keep going?”

Yuta nodded, smiling at the excitement this prospect seemed to be instilling in Jungwoo. “Does that sound good?”

Jungwoo grinned and clapped his hands happily. “That sounds great!”

Jungwoo situated himself on his knees and elbows, ass propped up eagerly for Yuta. Yuta began fingering him again as he stroked his own dick, trying to bring himself back to hardness. It was considerably more difficult this time, but as Yuta remembered the feeling of Jungwoo’s fingers wrapped around his throat, he felt that familiar surge of arousal that sent rushes of blood into his member.

His imagination got the better of him, his fingers working Jungwoo’s asshole absentmindedly as he imagined the various subjects of his fantasies choking him until he was gasping for air. It wasn’t until Jungwoo suddenly shuddered and whined much louder than usual that Yuta was snapped out of his thoughts, and he looked down to see cum dripping onto the bed sheets below and Jungwoo’s face collapsed into the mattress.

“Did...” Yuta pulled out his fingers, confused. “Did you just come untouched again?”

Jungwoo’s only response was an embarrassed whimper.

“Oh, Jungwoo...” Yuta ran his hands down Jungwoo’s thighs, causing Jungwoo to shiver. “Baby, you’re amazing.”

Jungwoo whined and turned his head to look over his shoulder at him as Yuta retrieved a condom from the nightstand. “Really?”

Yuta smiled softly at him and nodded as he rolled on the condom. “You’re doing so well. Jungwoo, baby, you’re so good at this.” He started to position himself in front of Jungwoo’s hole. “Are you ready for me?”

Jungwoo nodded, shyly burying his face back into the blankets underneath him.

“Let’s see how many more times Jungwoo-ah can come…” Yuta murmured as he slowly pushed in.

Just as he expected, Jungwoo’s loose hole provided little to no resistance as Yuta buried himself as deep as he could. He made a mental note to ask more about Jungwoo’s level of experience later. Right now, however, Jungwoo was his baby, and he was going to make his baby feel as good as possible.

He started off slow, getting used to the feeling of a real asshole around his member. (It had, admittedly, been a fair amount of time since his last fling.) He let his hands wander everywhere they could reach, fingers roaming over Jungwoo’s thighs, waist, back, shoulders.

“God, Jungwoo, you’re so beautiful,” Yuta said softly as he maintained his teasingly slow pace.

“Please… Please go faster,” Jungwoo gasped, head turned away from the mattress as he panted heavily.

Yuta increased his speed only a little, hands still gently tracing over Jungwoo’s soft skin.

“Baby is doing so well for his hyung,” Yuta murmured. “He’s so beautiful like this. Doing so, so well.”

After not too long, Jungwoo reached yet another orgasm, a small spurt of cum spraying onto the mattress as he cried out.

Yuta slowed, but didn’t pull out. “Feel like doing more?”

Jungwoo made a small hum of affirmation and Yuta resumed his previous pace.

This round took a noticeably longer amount of time. At Jungwoo’s request, Yuta picked up speed until he was pounding fully into Jungwoo, though he focused most of his energy on the praise that Jungwoo clearly loved so much. Both of them were sweaty and red-faced, desperately trying to chase at least one more climax.

“Yuta hyung, this--” Jungwoo’s voice was strangled, and Yuta noticed the wateriness in Jungwoo’s eyes. “This is gonna be my last one.”

“Okay,” Yuta affirmed. “You’re doing so amazing for me, you know that? I can’t believe how good you are at this. You’re so wonderful, Jungwoo, baby.”

Jungwoo whimpered and buried his face back into the mattress as he came one final time, only a small drop of cum escaping his drained cock. Yuta finally pulled out, took off the condom, and jerked himself to orgasm. His cum splattered all over Jungwoo’s back, and the two of them collapsed onto the bed side by side, riding out the buzz of their orgasms.

Yuta turned to Jungwoo and saw him lying curled up on the blankets, eyes shut.

“Jungwoo, baby, are you falling asleep?”

Jungwoo shook his head and babbled something unintelligible. Yuta ran his fingers lightly through Jungwoo’s hair.

“That was really fun, thank you for doing that with me,” Yuta said softly.

Jungwoo’s lips curled up into a small smile, and he nodded as best he could.

Yuta resigned himself to not getting any sort of vocal response out of Jungwoo until the boy had taken a very well deserved nap, so he got up to put on some pants and get some washcloths to wash the two of them up while Jungwoo slept. As he dressed, he watched the way that Jungwoo’s bare chest rose and fell, his eyelashes fluttering periodically.

Yuta felt something tug at his heart.

Jungwoo really was _ beautiful_.


	5. Johnny Suh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall mind if i just-- ((disappears for a month then comes back with an entire 6k one shot as an update))
> 
> sorry this chapter took ten million years! i hope it's worth the wait! thanks again everyone for reading!!!

Jungwoo’s teeth sank satisfyingly into the sizable sandwich in his hands. The bread was soft and chewy, just the way he liked it, and he hummed happily. He thought for a moment that he could feel Johnny’s eyes on him, but when he turned to look, Johnny’s attention was directed fully on his own sandwich. Jungwoo watched the way that Johnny’s mouth closed around the thick sub, loaded full of beef and various toppings, then turned back to his own meal.

A song played quietly from Johnny’s car CD player, some American band that he had known since his high school days, Jungwoo remembered him saying. It was heavy on the bass, the singer’s voice rough and scratchy, much different from the music that Jungwoo liked to listen to. The two of them sat quietly, listening to the song and the sound of their eating. Jungwoo looked out the windshield to the parking lot and the street beyond, the way that the lamps illuminated large circles of yellow light onto the grey pavement. He glanced at the time. Past midnight.

He thought he should thank Johnny again for agreeing to drive him to the nearest subway shop and eat with him, especially so late when the only place open was nearly twenty minutes away, but he quickly decided that the silence between them should rather be broken by Johnny. He set down his sandwich to take a sip of his cola, and when his lips pursed around the straw, he looked over to see Johnny watching him. Jungwoo stared evenly back at him, eyes round and curious, as he sucked. Johnny didn’t look away, and Jungwoo continued drinking until the cup was empty and he was loudly sucking up nothing but air and the occasional stray drop of soda. He brought the cup back down to its holder, and it wasn’t until he licked his pink lips that Johnny finally broke his gaze and looked back down at the sandwich in his hands. Jungwoo did the same, and the two continued eating in silence.

The song on the stereo ended and another began in its place, and Johnny shifted.

“This is my favourite from this album,” He said hesitantly.

Jungwoo nodded, listening carefully as he chewed. He could feel the tension radiating from Johnny’s body -- The man clearly had more to say. He glanced over and saw Johnny sitting with his hands in his lap, sandwich forgotten, staring straight ahead with furrowed brows. He watched as Johnny slowly took a deep breath, his chest rising and falling dramatically. It was funny, in a way; Johnny very rarely seemed this uncomfortable or at a loss for words, and nothing was even happening. Jungwoo just looked at him, waiting to see what he would do next, his jaw steadily working the piece of bread in his mouth.

“I, uh…” Johnny cleared his throat and readjusted himself in his seat. “I actually had my first time while listening to this song.”

Jungwoo’s eyebrows flicked up for a moment, then returned to a neutral expression. “First time?”

Johnny nodded, and Jungwoo could clearly see the way his throat dipped as he swallowed.

“Yeah, it was… It was in high school, with my first girlfriend, and it was, uh-- It was her first time too, and… It was actually in the back of my car.” He chuckled lightly. “An old truck that my uncle bought me for my seventeenth.”

Jungwoo took another slow bite of his sandwich, eyes carefully tracking Johnny’s every motion.

“What was it like?” Jungwoo asked, voice innocent and curious.

Johnny nodded. “It was good. Neither of us really knew what we were doing, and it was messy as fuck, because, well… You know. It was in the back of an old truck. But… You know, it was good. Scary, but good.”

“Scary?”

“Yeah, you know, it’s a big thing. You’re putting yourself in a really vulnerable state, you know? And you don’t want to disappoint her. You want to make her feel good, and make her happy, and make sure that she doesn’t regret the decision of making _ you _ her first time. It’s a lot of trust.” Johnny glanced over at Jungwoo and gestured vaguely at him with his elbow. “You’ve gotta know what I’m talking about, right, man?”

Jungwoo looked off to the side thoughtfully. “I guess?”

“You’ve been with a girl, right? Oh, I mean-- Like, it’s fine if you haven’t, there’s nothing wrong with that. Sorry, I probably sounded like a dick there.”

Jungwoo smiled gently. Johnny Suh, always ever thoughtful.

“I mean…” Jungwoo took a small bite of his sandwich. “No, I haven’t been with a girl.”

Johnny pursed his lips in a small “o” and looked forward. He nodded slowly. “Yeah, I mean, you’re only twenty two. I don’t mean to put pressure on you or anything, there’s no wrong time to do that for the first time.”

Jungwoo tried to repress an amused smile. “I haven’t been with a _ girl_, but…” He glanced sideways at Johnny. “I have _ done it_.”

Johnny looked confused, and he turned to Jungwoo to see the younger boy giving him a knowing stare. He furrowed his brow, then suddenly widened his eyes with realization.

“Oh, you mean like--?”

Jungwoo just turned back to his sandwich and took a mouthful. He could feel Johnny watching him.

“That’s-- That’s fine, of course. I support you, Jungwoo. Thanks for telling me.”

Jungwoo turned back to him. Johnny looked even more nervous than before, if that was possible.

Jungwoo narrowed his eyes, a small spark of anxiety lighting up in his chest. “Why do you look so uncomfortable?”

Johnny looked like a child who had been caught doing something bad. “No, no, I’m not--” He stammered, voice tinged with guilt. He swallowed and scratched his arm.

The two fell back into silence, this time one laden with tension and discomfort. Jungwoo tried not to make apparent his disappointment towards Johnny’s reaction. He felt a slight lump beginning to rise in his throat, and he quickly shoved his sandwich down his throat to bury the feeling. He was _ not _ going to cry in front of Johnny right after the man had learned he was gay.

_ How did you not already know, dumbass? _Jungwoo thought bitterly. It’s not like he had been hiding it. Then he was hit with guilt over calling his hyung a dumbass, even if only in his head, and he felt the lump in his throat grow.

This was not how he had hoped this night would go.

Johnny cleared his throat, and Jungwoo braced himself for what was sure to come next.

“I guess I did kinda…” Johnny tapped a finger nervously against his thigh. “I mean, I did wonder about it a lot. Whether you were…” His voice trailed off awkwardly.

“I didn’t really try to hide it,” Jungwoo said, struggling to keep the hurt out of his tone. _ I thought you would be cool with it_, he thought.

“When did you… When did you realize?”

Jungwoo sighed quietly and let his shoulders slump. He wanted to have _ sex _ tonight, not a long winded talk about his sexuality.

“Sorry.” Johnny sounded genuinely guilty, and Jungwoo felt his frustration build up at the situation the two of them were in. “You don’t have to talk about it. It’s personal, I know.”

“No, it’s okay.” Jungwoo turned his head to stare intently at nothing in particular through the car window. “I realized in middle school. Came to terms with it in high school.”

“Oh, wow,” Johnny said softly. “That’s pretty early.”

Jungwoo turned and narrowed his eyes at him. “What? What do you know about it?”

Johnny looked back at him with a strange expression that Jungwoo had never seen on him. Like he had something he desperately needed to say, hiding deep behind his eyes, but he just couldn’t let himself bring it to the surface.

“Is that why you’ve been acting so weird around me lately?” Jungwoo asked. “Because you had finally figured it out, and you hate having to spend time with a gay guy? Is that why you’re so uncomfortable?” He couldn’t help the accusatory tone that slipped out with his words.

Johnny reeled back, his mouth parted slightly and eyebrows drawn up in an expression of complete hurt. “No, Jungwoo-- Listen, I just…” Johnny’s bottom lip disappeared between his teeth, and he looked away.

Jungwoo stared at him, gaze hard.

“I didn’t realize until after high school.”

Jungwoo’s eyebrows twitched together. “What?”

A moment of heavy silence hung between them, as Jungwoo struggled to figure out what Johnny meant.

“You said you realized in middle school, right?” It was Johnny’s turn to stare out the window at nothing. “That’s early.”

“What are you…?”

Johnny turned to look at Jungwoo, his expression resolute. “I didn’t realize until after high school.”

Jungwoo stared back at him, eyes wide as realization slowly dawned on him.

Johnny’s jaw tensed. “And I still haven’t come to terms with it.”

“Johnny hyung,” Jungwoo said breathlessly, “Do you like boys?”

The two of them stared at each other, motionless, the only sound the quiet hum of the CD still playing on the stereo. Slowly, slowly, Johnny nodded his head, his lips drawn tightly together.

Jungwoo’s mouth twitched, then slowly formed into a soft smile. “Hyung,” He said quietly, “I’m so happy for you.”

Jungwoo put his arms out and Johnny embraced him in an awkward, across-the-seat hug, his arms wrapped tightly around Jungwoo’s body.

“I’m sorry for being so weird around you lately,” Johnny mumbled into Jungwoo’s shoulder. “You’ve been… Giving me a lot more attention than normal, and… I don’t know man, it made me feel things.”

Jungwoo pulled away from the hug to look Johnny in the eyes, a broad smile plastered across his face. “Feel things?”

Even in the dim light, Jungwoo could see the way that Johnny’s ears quickly tinted red.

“I mean, like…”

Before Johnny could sputter out an excuse, Jungwoo took his face in his hands, leaned forward, and gently planted a kiss on his cheek. Johnny’s breath caught in his throat. He fell motionless as Jungwoo gave him another kiss, ever so slightly closer to his lips. Jungwoo moved away, watching him closely with a soft smile.

“You’re so sexy, hyung,” Jungwoo said, his voice hushed.

Johnny swallowed. “You’ve been telling me that a lot lately,” He said with an awkward half-chuckle.

“Because it’s true.”

Johnny seemed afraid to move, sitting completely still as Jungwoo’s fingers whispered over his face. Jungwoo could feel the heat radiating off his skin.

“Johnny hyung,” Jungwoo murmured, his voice barely above a whisper, “You said being someone’s first time takes a lot of trust and vulnerability.”

Johnny’s gaze flickered over Jungwoo’s face, a question in his eyes.

Jungwoo ran his thumb close to Johnny’s mouth, as close as he could get without touching his lips. “Johnny hyung,” He whispered. “Will you let me be your first time?”

Johnny’s voice seemed to fight him for a moment, his mouth moving wordlessly, until he could finally manage a small “_ yes _,” barely audible.

Jungwoo smiled. “Yeah?”

Johnny smiled back and nodded. “Yeah,” He said, this time managing some confidence into his voice.

Jungwoo giggled, and Johnny’s smile broadened.

Johnny turned away from Jungwoo, pulling away from his grasp, and moved to put his key in the car ignition. Jungwoo quickly put an arm out to stop him, and Johnny looked over to him, his expression of nervous excitement fading into confusion.

“What if we…” Jungwoo said slowly, staring imploringly into Johnny’s eyes with a soft pout, “...Did it here? Just like your other first time?”

“You mean…?” Johnny looked behind him at the back seats, then back to Jungwoo, his eyes wide. “Right here?”

“Why not?” Jungwoo squeezed Johnny’s arm gently with one hand. “Would you like that?”

Jungwoo couldn’t help but smile at how flustered Johnny looked. Johnny glanced back and forth between the back seats and Jungwoo, mind apparently racing for some indication towards what he should do.

“Only if you want to, hyung.” Jungwoo spoke softly.

“There’s just-- There’s just not much room back there.”  


Jungwoo smiled. “We can make it work.”

“Well, I don’t... I don’t have protection.”

Jungwoo smirked somewhat mischievously, shifted his weight onto one side, and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. Johnny watched carefully as Jungwoo reached into the leather and slipped out a condom packet.

Johnny’s eyes widened. “How long have you had that there?”

“This one? Not long,” Jungwoo said with a little shrug. “So… Do you want to do this?”

Johnny gave one last glance to the seats behind them, then eyed Jungwoo up and down nervously. Jungwoo tried to make himself look as appealing as possible, in his faded shorts and hoodie.

“Okay,” Johnny finally said after much careful deliberation, “Get in the back.”

Jungwoo felt a rush of excitement at Johnny’s sudden authoritative tone. He quickly jumped out the door and into the back seat, and Johnny was soon to follow. Jungwoo situated himself on his back, laid across the seats, his hands on Johnny’s arms as Johnny leaned over him. Johnny’s hands were planted on either side of Jungwoo’s head, awkward due to the limited space provided by the small car. The two looked at each other, eyes wide, unsure how to proceed.

“Wow,” Jungwoo breathed, “I love seeing you on top of me like this.”

Johnny flushed. “Yeah?”

Jungwoo could see the way that Johnny was struggling to act cool, to keep up that calm, confident image that he always wore, but his nerves were all too apparent. Jungwoo ran his hands up and down Johnny’s arms gently.

“Hyung,” He said softly, “I want to make you feel good.”

Johnny swallowed thickly and nodded down at the boy caged between his arms, his bangs falling over his face. “I want to do the same for you.”

Jungwoo smiled and slid his hands slowly from Johnny’s arms to his back, then down to his jeans. His fingers ventured around Johnny’s waist to his belt buckle, and he looked up at Johnny.

“Are you ready?” Jungwoo asked quietly.

Johnny started to nod, then hesitated. “I don’t-- I don’t really know how to do this. With-- With a guy, I mean.” His voice wavered.

Jungwoo nodded with understanding. “Don’t worry, I’ll show you what to do.” He gave Johnny a reassuring smile. “It’s okay, hyung.”

Johnny seemed comforted by these words, and he shifted his weight onto one side so he could bring a hand over Jungwoo’s body. Jungwoo smiled encouragingly and watched as Johnny tentatively ran his hand over Jungwoo’s chest, down his stomach, then to the bottom hem of his hoodie. He looked up to Jungwoo, and Jungwoo gave his signal of approval with a quick nod. Johnny’s fingers ventured underneath the thick cloth, and Jungwoo involuntarily shivered when the cold of Johnny’s fingertips reached his sensitive stomach.

“You good?” Johnny asked cautiously.

Jungwoo nodded and let his mouth fall open slightly. “Keep going.”

Johnny brought the rest of his hand underneath the hoodie and laid his hand flat against the soft flesh. He gave the side of Jungwoo’s stomach a gentle, hesitant squeeze, getting a feel of the way Jungwoo’s body felt underneath his touch.

The squeeze prompted a stuttered gasp from Jungwoo and he arched his back slightly. Perhaps he was intentionally playing up his own reactions a little, but Johnny looked so scared that he was going to break him that Jungwoo felt he should give the man a little encouragement.

Johnny seemed both surprised and pleased by this response, and he moved his hand over Jungwoo’s warm skin with a little more confidence. After a bit more exploration, Jungwoo felt himself growing somewhat impatient, and he whined quietly. Johnny immediately stilled his hand and darted his eyes up at Jungwoo.

“Can I take off my hoodie?” Jungwoo asked, his voice slipping into that soft, high pitched tone, eyes round and pleading as he stared up at Johnny.

“Uh--? Yeah, of course,” Johnny said with a nod.

Jungwoo murmured a small sound of gratitude and crossed his arms over his stomach. He pulled his hoodie up and over his head (needing some assistance from Johnny, thanks to their cramped position) and soon the top was discarded onto the floor of the car, Jungwoo’s pale chest exposed for Johnny to admire.

Jungwoo blushed as he watched the way that Johnny’s eyes raked over him. A wide smile spread over his face as he was suddenly hit with the realization that he _ really _ wanted to kiss Johnny.

“Hyung,” He said, and Johnny’s gaze snapped from Jungwoo’s body up to his eyes.

“Yeah?”

Jungwoo raised his hands and gently laid them onto Johnny’s warm cheeks.

“Can I kiss you?” Jungwoo asked.

Without saying a word, Johnny leaned down and pressed his mouth to Jungwoo’s already open lips. He welcomed Jungwoo’s tongue into his mouth, and Jungwoo could feel Johnny breathing hotly onto his skin through his nose.

Jungwoo really didn’t want to overwhelm Johnny, seeing how nervous he had been just from touching Jungwoo’s stomach, but _ god _ if he didn’t want to trade saliva with his hyung for as long and as passionately as possible.

Johnny was kissing gently, and still with a hint of hesitance, but he seemed to be working up towards the level of intensity that Jungwoo so desperately wanted him to kiss him with. Before long, however, Johnny pulled away to catch his breath. A thin stream of saliva was stretched between their mouths for a short moment, which they both most definitely noticed.

“God,” Jungwoo sighed, “Hyung, you’re so sexy. You’re so, so sexy.”

Johnny gulped, his throat bobbing dramatically. “Not as sexy as you.”

Jungwoo couldn’t hold back the high, long whine that Johnny’s words urged out of him, and his back arched a little further. Such praise was even more arousing than usual when it was coming from _ Johnny Suh_.

“Wh… Where do we go from here?” Johnny asked, face a deep red.

“Well, what do you do with girls once you’ve gotten to this point?”

Johnny pressed his lips together and tilted his head. “Uhh… I don’t think that would work here.”

“Hm?” Jungwoo tilted his head to mirror Johnny. “Why not?”

“Well…” Johnny shifted awkwardly. “You don’t have…”

“Hm?”

“You don’t have tits.”

Jungwoo laughed, mouth wide with shock. “Oh, is that it?” He giggled. “What would you do if I did?”

“I’d…” Johnny licked his lips and looked away, embarrassed. “I’d suck on them.”

Jungwoo let slip a small, barely audible gasp, and squirmed beneath Johnny.

“Why can’t you do that now?” Jungwoo asked, struggling to keep the desperate want out of his voice.

Johnny’s eyebrows drew together. “Would-- Would that do anything for you?”

Jungwoo laughed softly. “Oh Johnny hyung,” He teased, “You have so much to learn about male pleasure.”

“Hey,” Johnny said with a slight pout, his bottom lip jutting out, “Give me a break. I’m new to this.”

“I know,” Jungwoo said, smiling, as he began twirling his fingers into Johnny’s hair. “I’m glad I’m the one you can be new with.”

They looked at each other softly for a moment, Jungwoo’s smile warm while Johnny’s was clouded with shyness and uncertainty.

“I’m glad too,” Johnny finally said, quietly.

They met their lips in another kiss, softer than last time but now more confident on Johnny’s end, and when they broke apart, Johnny quickly brought his lips down to Jungwoo’s chest. Jungwoo felt Johnny’s tongue hot on his skin as he pressed open mouthed kisses all over Jungwoo’s body, reaching closer and closer to one of Jungwoo’s nipples. Once he finally reached it, he looked up with wide eyes at Jungwoo, and Jungwoo nodded. Johnny’s gaze flickered back down and he closed his mouth around Jungwoo’s nipple, who immediately moaned and threw his head back into the car door. Johnny’s eyelids fluttered closed as he began to suck, his tongue swirling around the sensitive bud. One hand reached up and started working the other side of Jungwoo’s chest, squeezing the pec and rolling the nipple underneath his long, thick fingers. After a while of this, Johnny started to roll his hips against Jungwoo’s, and Jungwoo could feel how hard Johnny was underneath his jeans as he lifted his hips to match Johnny’s motions.

Everything about it was so intense, but still so gentle, like all Johnny wanted to do was make Jungwoo feel as good as possible, without chasing any pleasure for himself. Jungwoo wanted Johnny to keep doing this forever, for him to keep taking care of him and giving him all this care and attention. When Johnny switched his mouth over to the other nipple, hand now working the opposite pec, Jungwoo’s fingers curled, his nails scraping lightly over Johnny’s strong back. His eyes closed as moan after moan slid out of his mouth, crotch grinding erratically against Johnny’s steadily moving hips.

He could come right now, he really could, but Jungwoo decided that it would be best to hold out.

They stayed like this for a long time, much longer than most of Jungwoo’s partners had ever bothered with. Johnny was so generous, so giving, and the rush of appreciation Jungwoo felt made his head spin.

Eventually Johnny finally pulled his lips away from Jungwoo’s chest, and he looked up at Jungwoo, lips swollen and red and wet with saliva.

“After this, I usually go ahead and…” Johnny started uncertainly, “...And finger her. How would that work?”

Jungwoo smiled. “It works by you fingering me,” He said warmly.

Johnny exhaled lightly. “Can you walk me through this?”

“Of course, hyung.” Jungwoo’s hands went back into Johnny’s hair, combing his thick locks soothingly. “Start with one finger and gradually add more so the guy can take you. Usually you’d need to spend a while getting him loose enough, but…” Jungwoo smirked, proud of himself for what he was about to say next. “I don’t need very much prepping.”

Johnny nodded, carefully taking in the information he had just been given. He directed his attention downwards, hands now moving with a quiet confidence as they reached the band of Jungwoo’s shorts. Jungwoo lifted his hips up to let Johnny easily slip the shorts down his legs, underwear soon following and before long, Jungwoo was splayed out fully nude beneath Johnny, who remained completely clothed.

Johnny’s eyes were locked on Jungwoo’s puckered hole, and Jungwoo squirmed and whined softly.

“Holy shit,” Johnny breathed, “God, I can’t believe how much this is turning me on.”

Jungwoo moaned and arched his back intensely, hands trying feebly to grasp the slick polyester of the car seat underneath him. Johnny was driving him insane with words like that. Jungwoo was turning Johnny on. _ Jungwoo _ was turning _ Johnny _ on. He wanted to beg for more praise, but he didn’t want to look desperate, so he just hoped Johnny would realize how his words were affecting him.

Johnny noticed the way that Jungwoo’s hands blindly grasped at nothing. “Do you want to touch yourself?” He asked.

Jungwoo quickly shook his head. “Want--” His voice caught in his throat. He was actively fighting the strongly oncoming headspace; He wanted to fully submit to Johnny, to be his beautiful obedient baby that Johnny could take care of and control. But Johnny still needed his guidance, and as difficult as he was making it for Jungwoo by giving him all this attention and praise and one-sided pleasure, Jungwoo knew he needed to stay afloat enough to show Johnny what to do.

“Jungwoo? Everything okay?”

Jungwoo shook his head, jostling himself out of his thoughts, and looked up at Johnny. “I’m okay,” He said. “You just make me feel so good.”

Johnny smiled. “Good.”

“But… I want to make you feel good, too, hyung. That’s why we’re doing this. This is for you.”

“Oh, Jungwoo-ah…” Johnny’s fingers traced softly over Jungwoo’s bare thighs. “You have no idea how good you’re already making me feel right now.”

Jungwoo let loose a loud moan and bucked his hips desperately upwards. He was making Johnny feel good. He was doing that.

Johnny started to move his fingers down to Jungwoo’s hole, but Jungwoo quickly took his hand in his palms.

“Wait, before that, you should…” Jungwoo trailed off as he brought Johnny’s hand up towards his own face. He stared wide-eyed at Johnny as he guided one of Johnny’s fingers into his mouth, slipping it between his lips.

Jungwoo heard Johnny’s breath hitch as he swirled his tongue around Johnny’s long digits. Johnny slowly pushed in a second finger, which Jungwoo eagerly accepted, gazing up at him with round eyes as he sucked.

Jungwoo gently pulled Johnny’s wrist to guide his fingers out of his mouth. “There,” He said quietly, “Now your fingers are slick enough to finger me.”

Johnny practically gaped at him. “Oh--” He choked out, “Okay. Good.”

With freshly lubricated fingers, Johnny brought his hand back down to Jungwoo’s desperate hole. He started with one, as Jungwoo had advised, tentatively pushing the tip of his finger into Jungwoo’s heat.

Jungwoo whined, high and loud, and squirmed eagerly as Johnny slowly ventured deeper. Jungwoo brought one hand up to grip Johnny’s free arm, and he grazed his other hand absently over his sensitive chest.

“This feels…” Johnny started, and Jungwoo could see in the low light how wide Johnny’s eyes were. “...Different.”

“Mmhh,” Jungwoo mumbled, struggling to bite down his frustration at how slowly Johnny was sliding his finger in. “Do you like it?” He asked, voice high and somewhat slurred.

“Y… Yeah,” Johnny stuttered as the final digit of his pointer finger pushed inside of Jungwoo. “It’s nice.”

“Can you add a second finger now?” Jungwoo asked, doing his best to sound patient and not horrifically needy.

“Mm.”

Johnny’s middle finger started to push into Jungwoo’s hole, giving him that ever so slight stretch that he so desperately craved more of. But the sound of a car ignition across the parking lot alerted the both of them, and Johnny quickly pulled his fingers out (prompting a sad whimper from Jungwoo) and peeked through the window as a honda drove out of the lot into the street.

“Do you think they saw us?” Johnny asked breathlessly, eyes huge.

“Probably not,” Jungwoo said softly. “Kinda weird that they were out here so late. Maybe they were doing the same thing as us.”

Johnny’s face screwed up with discomfort. “Gross.”

Jungwoo snorted. “Are you saying _ we’re _ gross?”

Johnny’s eyes flickered back down to the man laying naked between his arms.

“You could never be gross,” He said, and Jungwoo flushed.

“Stop,” Jungwoo said shyly, struggling to force back a smile.

They smiled at each other for a moment, then Johnny glanced away with a frown.

“Hey, Woo, is it okay if I… Speed things up?” Johnny asked. “The lot’s totally empty now but I’m still kind of worried about getting caught.”

Jungwoo raised his eyebrows slightly. “Of course, hyung. Go as fast or as slow as you want to.”

Johnny moved his hand down again and pushed two fingers back in, now moving with less hesitance. His fingers slid in easily, then he crooked his fingers slightly. He paused and looked up at Jungwoo.

“What do I… What do I do here, exactly?” Johnny asked, and Jungwoo smiled.

“Scissor your fingers.” Jungwoo made a demonstrative scissoring motion with his hand.

Johnny’s eyes widened slightly as he watched Jungwoo’s fingers move back and forth. He started to mirror the movement inside of Jungwoo, and Jungwoo let a long, satisfied moan roll easily out of his mouth.

“Finally,” Jungwoo sighed, squirming happily with Johnny’s movements.

Johnny smiled as he continued stretching Jungwoo open. After a bit, (not long compared to how the rest of the night had been going), Johnny’s fingers slowed.

“Do I need to do any more?”

“Mm-mm.” Jungwoo shook his head. “I’m ready.”

“Cool cool.”

Jungwoo held back a snort. Maybe sometime he should advise Johnny on what phrases are sexy in the bedroom, and how _ cool cool _ isn’t exactly one of them. Maybe tomorrow.

Johnny slipped his fingers out and sat back on his heels, hunched considerably under the low roof of the car. He started to undo his belt, that satisfying click of metal unbelievably exciting to Jungwoo.

Jungwoo’s bottom lip caught between his teeth as he watched Johnny remove his belt and start to pull down his jeans. He noticed that Johnny’s hands were shaking.

“Hyung,” Jungwoo said softly.

Johnny’s hands paused over the band of his jeans. “Yeah?”

“Are you nervous?”

Johnny tilted his head and ran a hand quickly through his hair. “Nah.”

Jungwoo exhaled through his nose and smiled. “Don’t lie.”

“I just.” Johnny sighed. “I just want to make you feel good.”

“Hyung…” Jungwoo whined. “There’s no possible way you can make me feel anything but _ amazing_.”

“I hope so.”

With that, Johnny hooked his thumbs under his jeans and pushed them down, underwear included, just enough to free his cock. Jungwoo _ gasped_.

“Big,” Was all Jungwoo could sputter out.

Johnny looked both proud and embarrassed by this comment.

Jungwoo nibbled on his nails as he stared. “Can I suck it?”

Johnny blinked and raised his eyebrows. His dick twitched.

“No time,” He said, sounding pained. “Maybe… Another time?”

Jungwoo nodded, teeth still working on his fingernails. “Another time,” He mumbled in agreement.

Johnny looked down at his length, standing hard at full length, and wrapped a hand around the base. “I need lube.”

Jungwoo gently took Johnny’s hand from his cock and brought it up to his mouth, much like when he had sucked on Johnny’s fingers. Instead, he opened his mouth and ran his tongue over Johnny’s palm and fingers with a long, wet lick. Johnny groaned at this, and as Jungwoo lifted his tongue from the tip of Johnny’s fingers, he let his eyes flicker shut in an obscene, open-mouthed display of lewdness.

As soon as Jungwoo released Johnny’s hand, Johnny brought it back to his cock and started stroking slowly. His eyes fell shut for a moment, and when they opened again, the darkness of arousal deep within them sent a shiver down Jungwoo’s spine.

“Where’s that condom you had earlier?”

Jungwoo fumbled with the pocket of his hoodie on the floor, then slipped the condom packet out and handed it to Johnny.

“Are you ready?” Johnny asked after he had rolled the condom on.

“You’ll need some more lube,” Jungwoo said breathlessly, and Johnny held out his palm flat in front of Jungwoo’s face. Jungwoo stared up at him with wide eyes as he let a puddle of saliva spill out of his mouth into Johnny’s hand.

Johnny slicked up his length with Jungwoo’s spit, then asked again if he was ready. Jungwoo nodded and positioned himself with his knees bent above his chest, hole presented for Johnny as he stared up at him with huge, innocent eyes.

Johnny’s strong hands gripped Jungwoo’s thighs as he aligned himself. He used a hand to guide himself for a moment, then pushed the tip slowly into Jungwoo’s eager hole.

Jungwoo gasped as Johnny started to push deeper and deeper. His fingers tightened like a vice around Johnny’s arms as he squirmed and whined, jaw clenched as Johnny’s length just kept pushing more and more into Jungwoo’s heat.

“Oh my god--” Johnny sputtered raggedly, chest already heaving. “This is so… It’s so much more…” Unable to find anything coherent to say, Johnny let his words fall into nothing but deep, breathy moans.

Jungwoo’s back arched off the car seat as the whole of Johnny’s cock was finally completely inside of him. He let his eyes fall shut, his hands wandering all over Johnny’s body above him. Johnny leaned down and buried his face into Jungwoo’s neck, his breath hot and heavy on Jungwoo’s soft skin.

“Can I keep going?” Johnny asked, voice ragged.

Jungwoo nodded wordlessly, fingers desperately dragging through Johnny’s hair and down his back, his mouth hanging open.

Johnny started to thrust, much more careful and slow than Jungwoo had expected (or hoped), but it did the job, and Jungwoo didn’t want to rush him. With every thrust, Jungwoo let out a high moan, and Johnny grunted into his neck.

“Jungwoo,” Johnny groaned, pressing a kiss into his skin, “You’re so beautiful. So sexy. So sexy.” He brought a hand back to Jungwoo’s chest, once again squeezing his pec and rolling the nipple between his fingers, just like before. “I love fucking you.”

Jungwoo’s head went numb with pleasure. He couldn’t conceive a single response, other than blindly pawing at Johnny’s clothes with small moans of “more, more, more” sliding desperately through his lips.

“So good, so good, so good to me…” Johnny moaned, body pressed flush to Jungwoo’s as he thrusted in and out, still with that torturously slow pace.

After what felt like eons of unbelievable pleasure and praise, Jungwoo heard Johnny’s moans begin to transform, becoming even more throaty and ragged.

“I’m so close,” Johnny gasped, slowing down his thrusts even more. He started to pull out, and Jungwoo made a small noise of panic, grasping at Johnny’s hips.

“In me, in me, in me,” Jungwoo kept saying, nearly brought to tears by the prospect of Johnny leaving him empty in that moment.

“What? Baby, are you sure?”

There it was.

_ Baby. _

Jungwoo let a sob break from his chest. He nodded, eyes squeezed shut as they started to water, teeth gritted. “Please, in me, please, please…”

Johnny conceded, and went back to fucking into Jungwoo. He kept that slow pace for a few moments, but soon suddenly sped up. A few last thrusts until he finally pushed himself as deep as possible into Jungwoo’s heat, letting out a long, intense groan of pleasure as his orgasm crashed through him.

Jungwoo felt that hot surge of cum deep in his asshole and his own orgasm hit him like a truck. His legs shook and his toes curled, and he had no idea how loud he was moaning-- But it must have been loud, since Johnny had to kiss him to get him to quiet down.

Once the euphoric bliss finally faded away, Jungwoo blinked his eyes open to find Johnny laying on his chest, tracing small shapes onto Jungwoo’s bare skin with his finger.

Jungwoo giggled. “How are you doing?”

Johnny looked up at him, eyes wide. “That was really… Wow.”

“Did you like it?”

Johnny snorted and looked back down, nuzzling his head into the crook of Jungwoo’s neck. His hair tickled Jungwoo’s skin, and Jungwoo giggled again.

“Yeah, I liked it,” Johnny finally answered.

Jungwoo realized he was still completely naked while Johnny, laying awkwardly on top of him, was still pretty much fully clothed, and Jungwoo suddenly felt shy.

“Hey, did… Did you mean all that?” Jungwoo asked hesitantly.

Johnny blinked back up at him. “Huh? Mean what?”

“All the stuff about… How sexy I am…” Jungwoo flushed with embarrassment. It wasn’t like him to ask for confirmation about praise.

Johnny stared up at him with surprise. “Huh? Of course!”

“Really?”

Johnny adjusted his position to lean over Jungwoo again so he could look at him clearly.

“Jungwoo, really. You’re insanely attractive. If I had known guys could be as hot as you are, I would have been totally down with the fact that I like guys, like, _ years _ ago.”

Jungwoo laughed and hid his face behind his hands. “Shut up.”

Johnny giggled softly. “We can do that again sometime, yeah?”

Jungwoo peeked between his fingers at him shyly. “Of course, hyung.”

He moved his hands away from his face, gently taking Johnny’s round cheeks in his palms to bring him back down for a kiss. They kissed soft and slow and lovingly for a bit, until Johnny inevitably pulled away.

“We’d better get back to the dorms now.”

“No,” Jungwoo whined. “Let’s just stay here and cuddle forever.”

“We can cuddle once we get back. We could still get caught here, you know.”

Jungwoo sighed and looked down at his naked, cum-splattered body. He pouted and slumped his shoulders. “Alright, fine.”

Johnny smiled and patted his cheek warmly.

“Let’s go, baby.”


	6. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took ages omg i hope u guys like it!!
> 
> also a few ppl in the comments have requested something with Jungwoo x Mark and i [wrote it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867001)! pls check it out if u have the chance! (shameless self promo) (´･ω･`)
> 
> also this chapter has some pretty intense degradation, dom/sub dynamics, restraints, etc, pls proceed with caution if ur sensitive to that <3

Jungwoo’s plan for his next target was unique in that Jungwoo had to wait for him to make the first move. It was taking a frustratingly long amount of time; NCT’s resident flirt (second only to Jungwoo, of course) seemed to be focusing on everyone except the member who wanted it the most.

During a dinner out at a semi-formal restaurant, Jungwoo’s wishes finally came true.

The table was alive with conversation, and Jungwoo was trying to pay attention as best he could to his conversation with Johnny, while still maintaining awareness of everything that was happening in the seats across from him.

Jungwoo liked the way that Johnny acted around him now. The way Johnny’s eyes glittered with a new kind of affection, the way that Johnny’s hands easily wandered to and from Jungwoo’s body with an ease that hadn’t been there before. It made Jungwoo feel good, special even, to know that he was now deserving of this level of attentiveness from a man as wonderful as Johnny Suh.

Johnny was telling Jungwoo about a movie that he had seen recently with Mark, his hand placed comfortably on Jungwoo’s thigh, when Jungwoo heard something interesting from across the table.

“...You look so sweet like that, being fed by hand.”

Finally -- an opportunity.

Jungwoo gave Johnny an apologetic pat on the wrist and turned to watch what was happening on the opposite side of the table.

Ten was holding up a spoonful of soup, other hand cupped beneath it to catch any spills, trying to get a reluctant Taeyong to take another bite. Taeyong was laughing his uncomfortable, adorably flustered laugh.

Ten noticed Jungwoo watching, and encouraged him with a nod of his head to come take a closer look. “Isn’t he so cute when he’s being fed?” He said, that signature glint in his eye.

Jungwoo just observed quietly.

“I bet you’re even cuter, though,” Ten said, and held the spoon out across the table for him.

Jungwoo smiled and leaned over the food on the table in front of him. He closed his mouth around half of the spoon -- certainly covering much more surface area than was necessary -- and made direct eye contact with Ten.

Ten’s mischievous grin flickered into an expression of surprise -- The man was understandably not accustomed to people reacting to his advances like this. He quickly regained his composure, however, and his smile returned.

“Wooow!” Ten drawled. “You have such a big mouth...” He said with a smirk.

He guided the spoon out of Jungwoo’s mouth, who loudly slurped up the soup and licked his lips suggestively. Ten’s confidence faded back into confusion.

“Let me see how cute  _ you _ are, hyung,” Jungwoo said, taking a spoonful of his own soup and offering it up.

Ten eyed it, leered at Jungwoo suspiciously, then leaned forward and lapped at the tip of the spoon.

“Oh come on, you’re barely getting anything,” Jungwoo complained, his voice obnoxiously whiny, and held his arm out further. “Come on hyung, give me a show.”

Ten glared at him and put almost the entire spoon in his mouth, his eyes flickering half-shut for a moment. Jungwoo gave him a smile.

“Ten hyung has a very long and pretty neck.”

Ten choked. He pulled back, throwing a hand over his mouth as soup spilled out onto the table.

“I’m so sorry,” He stammered to the people around him, struggling to mop up his mess with any napkin he could get his hands on.

Jungwoo giggled. “Oops.”

Ten tilted his head, irritation clear on his face. He took a long breath through his nose, then let his shoulders drop as he relaxed.

“Sorry about that,” He said, collecting his demeanor. He looked back up to Jungwoo and touched under his own jaw. “You like this?” He asked, tilting his head to the side to show off his neck. “I’m very proud of it. I think it makes me look very attractive.”

“It does,” Jungwoo agreed with a nod.

Ten gave him a look. He seemed to finally understand exactly what was going on here.

“I think there are other parts of my body that make me look very attractive as well,” Ten said slowly, that confident glint in his eye gradually returning.

Jungwoo wished he could touch Ten right now, but the table between them was too wide to do so without causing too much of a disturbance. To make up for it, he let his eyes rake over Ten’s body. “Oh?” He said, lightly pursing his lips, “Like what?”

“Mm… Like my arms,” Ten said languidly. He stretched his arms out and ran his hands daintily down from his shoulders to his wrists. “Or my ears.” He tapped the earrings that were hanging from his earlobes, watching with a satisfied smile as Jungwoo’s eyes followed the way the silver chains swung. “Or my fingers…” He curled his fingers, folding them over his palm like someone with long acrylic nails might. He leaned forward in his chair. “You’ll have to get to know me a little better to see the rest.”

Jungwoo’s eyes grazed slowly over everything that Ten had just listed, then he looked away with a light huff. He rubbed his ear awkwardly.

Ten sat back, his face riddled with satisfaction at having won their little flirting competition.

The two of them faded back into their own separate conversations. Jungwoo apologized to Johnny, and Johnny pretended he hadn’t seen anything that just happened right in front of him, and they continued their discussion about movies.

After a few minutes, without faltering in his conversation with Johnny, Jungwoo lifted his leg, reached under the table, and gently placed his foot directly onto Ten’s crotch.

He could feel Ten grow very still, and suppressed a smile as he heard Ten’s voice fade away into silence. He kept his eyes on Johnny, smiling and nodding, ignoring the holes that Ten was boring into his skull with his eyes.

Two minutes later, he put his foot back onto the floor, and the dinner resumed as normal.

\---

Jungwoo didn’t even have time to take off his makeup before Ten was on him, backing him into the wall in front of Jungwoo’s bedroom.

“What the hell was that?” Ten sounded furious, his face burning red. He held his body tensely, limbs bunched up as if he were attempting to make himself look bigger, in a manner reminiscent of a cat.

Jungwoo looked down at him, all wide-eyed and innocent. “What?” He asked.

Ten pressed close to him, eyes blazing. “Your foot. On my fucking dick. What’s your aim here, Jungwoo?”

Jungwoo shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, hyung.”

Jungwoo could feel Ten’s breath on his face, hot and ragged. Their noses were almost touching, Ten’s blown-out pupils shooting daggers into Jungwoo’s wide, round eyes.

“Don’t use that innocent act on me, not when I know what you’ve been doing lately, and  _ definitely _ not when you’ve been trying to get me riled up all night,” Ten spat furiously.

Jungwoo raised one eyebrow. “Riled up? If that’s what I was going for, I think I’ve already succeeded.”

Ten’s lip curled with disgust. “ _ Shut up _ .”

“Wow… I can’t believe how upset you’ve gotten just from a little flirting,” Jungwoo said lightly, face still one of innocence. “Just imagine if that was my hand instead of my foot.” He raised his eyebrows and blinked slowly at Ten’s furious glare.

“You think you’re better than me?” Ten demanded. He slammed his hand onto the wall right next to Jungwoo’s head. “You trying to prove that you’re more confident than me, sexier than me, is that it?” As he pressed ever closer, Jungwoo could feel the beginnings of a hard-on pushing through Ten’s tight pants onto Jungwoo’s hips.

“I don’t think I’m better than you,” Jungwoo said, his innocent act fading into a challenging glare. He leaned his face closer to Ten’s. “I  _ know _ I am.”

Ten crashed his lips onto Jungwoo’s, his hands firm on the sides of Jungwoo’s face. Jungwoo opened his mouth wide and let a short moan slip out.

“You bastard,” Ten grunted, breathing hot onto Jungwoo’s mouth as he pulled away from the kiss for only a moment. He went back in, tongue easily sliding into the back of Jungwoo’s throat, and Jungwoo moaned again. “I’ll show you how fucking good I am.”

“I don’t believe you,” Jungwoo said, hand fumbling for the doorknob next to him. “All talk and no bite.”

Ten made an enraged sound and Jungwoo successfully opened the door to his bedroom. Ten practically shoved him inside, then pushed him against the wall across from the bed and stuck his tongue back down his throat.

Jungwoo’s pale pink lipstick was already smeared all over Ten’s mouth and chin -- Ten’s lipstick was much darker, so he could only imagine what he himself looked like right now.

“I’m assuming you’re a bottom,” Ten said, his tone suggesting this was somehow an insult.

Jungwoo nodded, grabbing a handful of Ten’s hair. “Why? Do you not know how to handle bottoms? Too much of one yourself?”

“I swear to god, you need to control that mouth of yours.” Ten planted his hands firmly on Jungwoo’s shoulders, pressing him flat against the wall. “I think maybe I should make you.”

Jungwoo narrowed his eyes. “I think maybe you don’t know how.”

Jungwoo was thrown onto the bed and Ten was clambering over him, Ten’s hands wandering everywhere, gripping tight, leaving his mark. Jungwoo took off his shirt and moved to do the same for Ten, but Ten stopped him.

“Don’t want my earrings to catch. Shirt stays on tonight.”

“Aw,” Jungwoo smiled, “Is hyung shy?”

Ten sneered at him. “You can hold my shirt up for me while I fuck you, then. Think you can keep your wits about you enough to be able to do that?”

“Why can’t you hold your own shirt up? Too lazy?”

“Because one hand will be down your throat and the other will be on your dick.”

Jungwoo closed his mouth.

“Okay.” Ten sat up. “Where do you keep your lube and condoms?”

“Nightstand.”

Ten turned to look, and his lips parted with surprise when he saw the bottle and package placed neatly together, right out in the open, on top of the nightstand. “You just keep it right out here?” He paused. “Or…” He whipped his head around and glared at Jungwoo, who was smiling up at him. “You knew I would fuck you tonight?”

Jungwoo just grinned. “I had hopes.”

“You’re such a fucking brat.” Ten cocked his head with annoyance, then crawled over to get the supplies that Jungwoo had oh-so generously prepared for him. “Finger yourself open for me while I get ready.”

“You really can’t do that yourself?”

“I swear to fucking god, do I have to do everything myself?” Ten left the supplies next to them on the mattress and yanked Jungwoo’s pants and underwear down and off of him. He licked his fingers and stuck one into Jungwoo’s hole. “You really are a pillow princess.”

“I just don’t believe that you can do it as well as you seem to th--” Unfortunately, Jungwoo’s biting remark was cut off by a long, high moan when Ten found Jungwoo’s prostate and began pressing into it. Jungwoo almost blurted out,  _ Wow, you found it that quickly? _ but he was able to catch himself just in time.

“Restraining, slapping, biting, degrading, hair pulling, nipple play, choking, scratching.” Ten casually listed off kink after kink, still steadily milking Jungwoo’s prostate, now with two fingers instead of one. “Which of those are you okay with?”

Jungwoo smiled at him, his eyes half open. “All of them.”

Ten’s fingers paused for a moment as he glanced up at Jungwoo, then he continued. “Alright. What’s your safeword?”

“I use the colour system.”

"Good. How much of all of that can you take? Should I take it easy?"

Jungwoo scoffed, then grimaced as he held back a moan when Ten added a third finger. "You'd be surprised by how much I can take," He grunted.

"Is that a challenge? Hm? Are you challenging me?"

Jungwoo didn't miss the way that Ten's face darkened as he eyed him, three fingers delving in and out of his hole. Jungwoo tilted his head back, breathing heavily through his nose.

"I don't need any more prepping."

Ten's fingers curled. "From the way you acted earlier tonight, I think I should make you wait. You need to learn to respect your hyungs, you know that?"

Jungwoo sneered at him. "Just fuck me already, okay? I'm getting bored."

Ten pulled his fingers out and slapped Jungwoo clean across the face with the same hand. Jungwoo's head snapped to the side as he let out a loud whimper, his eyes squeezed shut.

There was a brief moment of pause before Ten hesitantly said, "Colour?"

"Green."

"Okay," Ten murmured quietly, then he pulled himself right back into his role. He leaned down, their faces inches away, and slowly creeped his hand up towards Jungwoo's neck.

"It’s time I teach you who’s in fucking charge here," Ten growled, "I know you've been a slut lately."

Jungwoo felt his heart rate instantly pick up.

"I know you've been fucking other people in the group." Ten's long fingers curled slowly around Jungwoo's throat. "What's your body count? Are you trying to get to everyone? Everyone older than you, maybe?"

Jungwoo could feel tears beginning to prick into his eyes, and he quickly blinked them away. Ten's fingers pressed down firmly on the sides of his neck. His other hand snaked up to Jungwoo's lips.

"Open up, slut, lube up my fingers for me. Let me finger-fuck you with your own spit on my hands."

Jungwoo was avoiding looking at him, which Ten was quick to notice. He gave him another sharp slap across the face.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Jungwoo snapped his eyes towards Ten, glaring at him defiantly. His face was burning red.

Ten curled his lip and tightened his grip on Jungwoo's neck. "What's with that look?" He hissed. A short pause. "Tell me your colour."

Jungwoo nodded as best he could. "Green." He could feel himself quickly slipping into that wonderful headspace, elevated by the lightheadedness caused by Ten's choking.

"Now I may be mistaken, but I think I remember giving you an instruction." Ten's eyes were blazing. "I think I remember telling you to open your whore mouth."

Jungwoo slowly opened his jaws, keeping steady eye contact with Ten as his hyung slid two fingers into his mouth and down his throat. He choked slightly, eyes welling up as Ten's fingernails scraped lightly against the back of his throat.

"Suck."

Jungwoo closed his lips around Ten's fingers, his eyelids fluttering slightly as he sucked. He saw the way that Ten's pupils dilated, and felt as Ten began to grind his dick against Jungwoo's thighs.

"You look like such a whore right now," Ten said.

Jungwoo moaned lightly, a small tear falling onto his cheek.

Ten pulled his fingers out of Jungwoo's mouth and removed his hand from his neck. He brought his wet hand down to Jungwoo's asshole and starting fucking him, fingers moving in and out of him quickly. Jungwoo cried out, back arching as he chased the pleasurable feeling.

"Now listen, this is how tonight is going to go." Ten's voice was commanding, so deliciously steady as his fingers worked Jungwoo's asshole furiously. "I'm going to give you an order, and you're going to follow it. You are not going to do a single thing that I don't tell you to do. You are not going to disobey me. One mistake, and you will be punished very,  _ very _ severely."

The two of them were silent for a few moments, and Ten looked up at Jungwoo sharply. He slapped him harshly on the thigh.

"Are you going to answer me?" Ten demanded.

Jungwoo nodded, more tears threatening to fall down his face. "Yes-- yes hyung. I'll do anything you say. I'll be good. And--" He answered the question before Ten could ask it. "I'm green."

Ten nodded with satisfaction. "Good. Prove to me that you can be useful, okay, slut?"

Jungwoo bit his lip and looked up at Ten. He blinked, and two fat tears fell down his cheeks. "Okay."

"You're crying already?" Ten sounded disappointed, and Jungwoo felt his face burn hot with shame.

"I'll be good," Jungwoo repeated, struggling to keep back more tears. "Baby will be good."

"Hmm..." Ten was stroking his own cock languidly, other hand still fucking Jungwoo at an overwhelming pace. "Do you really deserve my cock? Why can't you just find someone else, since you're such an uncontrollable slut?"

Jungwoo shook his head quickly. "No," He choked out, "Baby wants your cock, baby  _ needs _ your cock, needs it so badly, please--" His hips were moving wildly, trying desperately to magnify the feeling of Ten's fingers deep within him.

"God, what a slut." Ten's voice was laden with disgust.

Jungwoo immediately stilled his hips. He stared up at Ten, eyes huge and filled with tears. "Tell me how to be good." His voice was pathetically small.

"That's more like it." Ten pulled his fingers out of Jungwoo, who whined at the feeling of being empty once again.

He grabbed Jungwoo's wrists harshly and positioned them on the pillow above his head. "Stay there," He said as he moved off the bed to get his belt off the floor. He brought it towards Jungwoo, then held it up for him to look at. He smiled when he saw the way that Jungwoo stared at it.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to whip you," Ten said, moving closer to Jungwoo. "Not unless you've been bad, of course."

He wrapped the belt easily around Jungwoo's wrists and the bars of the bed's headboard. As he fastened the buckle closed, he spoke, breath hot on Jungwoo's skin.

"I was going to have you hold up my shirt while I fuck you,” Ten sighed as he tested the retraints, “But I think I’d have a better time if you didn’t move at all. And I know you can easily slip out of these, but you won't, because you said you wanted to be good." Ten grabbed Jungwoo's face in one hand and yanked his face towards him, forcing him to look at him. "Don't disappoint me," He spat.

Jungwoo nodded.

Ten's lips pressed together as he looked Jungwoo up and down. "Alright," He said slowly, "I think you're ready."

Jungwoo smiled, relieved. He wiggled his hips with anticipation, which prompted another sharp slap across the face from Ten. He whined and looked up at Ten, trying to figure out what he had done wrong.

Ten curled his lip at him as he rolled the condom on and started to position himself. "I said don't move unless I tell you to. Did I tell you to move your hips?"

Jungwoo whimpered and shook his head. "I'm sorry. Baby won't do it again." He felt his skin all over his body burn hot with embarrassment over his mistake.

"He'd better not," Ten muttered. He moved Jungwoo's thighs up and apart, giving himself easy access. He held Jungwoo's thighs firmly as he positioned his dick in front of his hole. "Colour?"

"Green, baby needs it so bad, please, baby is green, please--" The slough of words spilling out of Jungwoo's mouth was quickly cut off by Ten digging his fingernails into the soft skin of his thigh. Jungwoo let out a loud whimper and bit his lip.

Ten pushed the tip of his dick into Jungwoo's asshole. Jungwoo whined, desperately trying to control himself. Ten nodded, satisfied by his baby's obedience, and pushed in further until he was all the way inside, his hips pressed flush against Jungwoo's thighs.

Ten let out a low groan. "Baby's whore hole feels so good around my dick."

Jungwoo whimpered, his restrained fists clenching and unclenching above his head. His chest was heaving.

"Now," Ten began, still torturously motionless inside of Jungwoo, "I know that baby has been fucking all kinds of people lately." Jungwoo whined. "I know he's just a desperate, horny little whore, isn't he?"

Jungwoo let out a choked sob, trying desperately to hold back his tears.

"Baby has a dirty, filthy hole, he's had so many different men inside him. What an uncontrollable slut."

Jungwoo buried his head into his arm and let tears stream hotly down his face. "I'm sorry," He whimpered. It was taking every ounce of restraint in his body to keep himself from moving his hips.

Ten grabbed Jungwoo's face and forced him to look forward. "Do you really want me to fuck you?" Ten spat. "Or do you just want to cross me off your list?"

Jungwoo stared at him, tears falling uncontrollably down his face. "Please," He mewled pathetically. "Please, I want you. I want you so bad, I love your cock inside of me, you make baby feel so good. Please, god, please fuck me, I want you so bad, want you..." His begs faded away into whimpers as he cried, lip quivering, still staring into Ten's blazing eyes.

Ten eyed him. "Colour?"

"G-green," Jungwoo choked out between sobs.

Ten watched him carefully. "Hm. Alright. Since you want me so bad..."

He slowly pulled out until just the tip of his cock was inside. Jungwoo gasped with relief, finally getting some friction inside of him, but this quickly transformed into a gasp of shock and pain as Ten slammed all the way back in, hard.

Ten quickly picked up the pace until he was pounding relentlessly into Jungwoo, who cried out with every thrust.

Ten leaned down, hips still moving wildly, and closed his mouth around Jungwoo's shoulder, just above his collarbone. He bit down, hard enough to leave a prominent mark, but careful not to draw blood. Jungwoo gasped from both pleasure and pain, his wrists straining against the flimsy restraints. Ten's breath burning hot against his skin, his teeth digging into his skin, cock still mercilessly pounding into him... It was all so intoxicatingly overwhelming.

Ten brought his hands up from Jungwoo's thighs to drag his nails down Jungwoo's stomach, leaving thin white streaks on his skin. Jungwoo wanted so badly to arch his back, to make the sting stronger. But he didn't want another punishment, so he forced himself to stay still.

"Oh, God--" Jungwoo choked out, the mattress underneath him jumping with every thrust. "Please, more, m--"

He was cut off by Ten harshly shoving fingers down his throat. He gagged, tears springing out of his eyes and running down his face once again. Ten busied his own mouth on Jungwoo's chest, leaving hickeys and bite marks everywhere he could reach.

Ten's stamina was incredible-- Jungwoo couldn't believe how long he continued to pound into Jungwoo, never faltering in speed or force. Jungwoo's mind was going numb; He lost all track of time, becoming completely absorbed in this overwhelming pleasure.

After who knows how long, a voice cut hazily through his headspace. The sentence had to be repeated a couple times before Jungwoo was able to process it.

"Are you going to come soon?"

Jungwoo swallowed. "Baby can come whenever you want him to." His voice was weak and shaky.

Ten hummed thoughtfully. His hands wrapped around Jungwoo's cock. "Can I come in you?"

Jungwoo nodded. "Oh god... P-please do."

"Come as soon as I do, then."

Ten started pumping Jungwoo's dick, fast. After a few final thrusts, Ten buried himself as deep as he could into Jungwoo, craned his neck back, and came with a long, high pitched moan.

As soon as Jungwoo felt that initial, hot burst of cum surging into his asshole, his orgasm crashed through him. His toes curled, his legs shook, his back arched, his head was thrown back into the pillow, and he could have  _ sworn _ he blacked out for a few seconds as he came harder than he had in who knows how long.

He lay useless on the bed for what felt like years, letting the aftershocks hit him until his orgasm finally completely receded. Once he was able to process his surroundings again, he saw Ten already putting his pants back on.

"What..." Jungwoo surprised himself by how weak his voice sounded. He cleared his throat and tried again. "What are you doing? Are you leaving?" He whined.

Ten smiled at him and leaned over the bed to pat his cheek gently. "I'll be right back. Don't worry. How are you feeling right now?"

Jungwoo closed his eyes slowly. "Ask me that again in a few minutes."

“You did really well. Really, really well, Woo.” Ten’s voice was gentle.

Ten's hand lingered on Jungwoo’s cheek, thumb rubbing his skin softly. After a moment, he left the room, and Jungwoo was left splayed across the mattress, head still buzzing.

Jungwoo found that his wrists had been removed from the restraints, and he rubbed his sore skin slowly. He felt good, he felt  _ good _ , but he hadn't been expecting such an onslaught of emotions tonight, and he could feel a crash coming on. This worried him somewhat-- Ten was clearly a  _ very _ good dominant during sex, but Jungwoo wasn't sure how good he would be with aftercare. Especially considering that he had just left his sub alone.

"Sorry for leaving you alone," Ten's words as he entered the room cut through Jungwoo's thoughts. Jungwoo looked up to see Ten carrying a blanket and multiple damp rags.

"I just  _ really  _ can't stand that after-sex feeling," Ten continued as he started to mop Jungwoo up. "All dirty and greasy."

He noticed Jungwoo rubbing his wrists, and he sat on the mattress next to him and gently took Jungwoo’s wrists in his hands. His long fingers, which had been fucking him and choking him and leaving bruises and scratches all over his skin not too long ago, were now soothing Jungwoo so tenderly.

Jungwoo smiled softly. "Thank you."

"Of course," Ten said quietly. One hand wandered into Jungwoo's hair. "Now tell me, how are you feeling?"

Jungwoo looked up into Ten's eyes, now so soft and caring, and nodded. "I feel good. Tired. Overwhelmed. But..." He swallowed. "Really good."

“You did so well for me,” Ten said with a small smile, his hands still lightly massaging Jungwoo’s skin.

Jungwoo closed his eyes slowly. “Thank you.”

"Here," Ten gently started to take him in his arms. "Get up, I have a bath running for you."

"Already?" Jungwoo whined. "Please, hyung, just lay here with me for a while."

Ten shook his head, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry... But I can't cuddle while we both still have cum and sweat all over us. I feel really gross right now, I need to bathe."

"Oh," Jungwoo said softly. "Okay. We can take a bath together?"

Ten nodded with a sweet smile. "Of course."

Ten guided Jungwoo onto his feet, supporting him when he felt his knees threaten to give out. Jungwoo leaned on his dresser and watched as Ten replaced the bed's soiled blanket with a clean one. Ten then took Jungwoo's hand and brought him to the bathroom, where the tub was being filled with warm water.

Jungwoo smiled and leaned closer to his hyung. Turns out Ten was pretty good at aftercare, too.


	7. Qian Kun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> touch me tease me feel me up

Jungwoo slowly opened the door and peered into the darkness of the room in front of him. He stood still, struggling to get his eyes to adjust, and a shuffling from the other side of the room made him jump slightly.

“Who’s there?” A groggy voice asked, and Jungwoo took a step forward.

More shuffling, then the voice spoke again. “Jungwoo?”

Jungwoo nodded, still hovering by the doorway.

“What are you doing? Come in.”

“I can’t see.”

A small sigh, then a bedside lamp was clicked on to illuminate Kun sitting halfway up in his bed, hair messy and eyes heavy with sleep. He squinted at Jungwoo, then patted the mattress next to him.

Jungwoo closed the door behind him and moved into the room, taking a seat beside Kun. He kept his eyes down, hands fumbling with the blankets underneath him.

Kun watched him silently for a while, waiting for him to speak. When it became apparent that Jungwoo wasn’t about to break the silence anytime soon, he clicked his tongue softly and tilted his head.

“What’s going on, Woo?” Kun asked gently.

“Yangyang and Dejun aren’t here tonight, right?”

Kun glanced up to the two empty beds on the other side of the room. “Right,” He answered. “They’re having a… Sleepover with Guanheng.”

“Thought so.” Jungwoo’s voice was quiet.

Kun narrowed his eyes at him, his concern growing. “So… What’s up?”

Kun could see the way Jungwoo’s throat bobbed as he swallowed.

“I need to talk to someone,” Jungwoo said.

Kun nodded. “Alright. Talk to me.”

Jungwoo glanced over at him for a moment before quickly looking back down at his hands. “You… You know about…”

Jungwoo trailed off nervously, and Kun just quietly waited for him to continue.

“About what I’ve been doing, right?”

Jungwoo looked up at him, as if hoping Kun would wager a guess as to what Jungwoo was referring to. Kun said nothing. He just kept that soft, even gaze on him, silently encouraging him to say more.

Jungwoo pressed his lips together and exhaled through his nose. “You know, I’ve been… With the other members…”

Kun raised one eyebrow, but otherwise gave no reaction.

“Oh come on, I know you know what I’m talking about,” Jungwoo whined sadly.

Kun softly smiled. “Yes, I think I do. But I don’t want to make any assumptions. Why don’t you just tell me what this is about, Woo?”

Jungwoo made a small whimpering sound and slumped his shoulders. “I’ve been… Sleeping around.”

Kun blinked slowly in understanding. “Right.”

Jungwoo glanced at him cautiously before continuing. “And I’m wondering if I should… Should stop.”

Kun tilted his head. “Oh? Why?”

“I’m worried about how the others might think of me,” Jungwoo said slowly, fingers tightening around the blanket in his hands. He could feel Kun watching him. “You guys might think I’m… I’m gross, or, like… A slut.”

Kun raised his eyebrows. “Why would you think that?” He shifted slightly closer to Jungwoo. “You really think we would see you like that?”

Jungwoo just shrugged.

“Oh, Woo, come on,” Kun said gently, as he began to rub circles with his palm into Jungwoo’s back. “Where did this come from? You always seemed pretty confident about stuff like this.”

“I don’t… I don’t know why it’s getting to me,” Jungwoo said quietly.

“What is?”

Jungwoo swallowed thickly, turning his head slightly away from Kun. “I swear I can usually handle it,” He mumbled begrudgingly.

“Jungwoo?” Kun’s hand was a steady presence on Jungwoo’s back. “Did someone say something to you?”

Jungwoo’s mind snapped to a couple nights ago, with Ten. He immediately shook his head. “I just want everyone to like me,” He mumbled, eyes beginning to prickle with frustrated tears. “Sorry.” He wiped his eyes quickly and took a breath. “It’s silly of me to bother you with this.”

“Woo, baby, look at me.”

The pet name, _ baby_, jolted something inside Jungwoo, just like it always does, and he immediately met Kun’s gaze. Kun was looking at him with that expression that was so characteristic of him; Steady, gentle yet intense, and so profoundly difficult to read.

“Everyone in the group loves you so much,” Kun said firmly, hand still rubbing soothing circles over Jungwoo’s back. “Talking about your worries isn’t a bother, either. Thank you for coming to me with this.”

Jungwoo nodded, biting his lip.

“We all support you ‘sleeping around,’ as you call it. And it’s not like you’re the only one, either.”

Jungwoo made a small sound of surprise and leaned forward, eyes wide. “Really?”

Kun laughed softly. “You think you’re the only one that the other members have been sleeping with? Maybe some of them, sure, but…” He looked off to the side with raised eyebrows, as if he was boggled by the extent of NCT’s collective horniness.

Jungwoo’s mouth hung open with shock. “Why didn’t I know about this?”

“You never asked,” Kun said with a somewhat sly smirk, which was met with an upset pout.

“So…” Jungwoo started, head spinning. “Yeah. Okay. So no one thinks I’m a slut.”

Kun smiled and shook his head. “No one thinks you’re a slut, Woo.”

Jungwoo nodded slowly and smiled. “Yay.”

Kun chuckled softly and patted Jungwoo’s back. “Is there anything else you need?” He asked, voice gentle.

Jungwoo furrowed his brow and nibbled thoughtfully on the nail of his thumb. “Um… Actually, yeah.”

Kun raised his eyebrows slightly and leaned forward attentively.

Jungwoo looked up at him with round eyes as a somewhat sheepish smile began to spread across his face. “So… I haven’t slept with Taeyong hyung yet.”

Kun’s eyebrows lowered. “Oh?” His voice was unexpectedly flat.

“And… I know he likes boys, he has to, but…” Jungwoo gave a small, breathy laugh of embarrassment. “Ah, seriously, how do I put this?”

Kun narrowed his eyes and tilted his head silently.

Jungwoo sighed. “Every time I approach him, he gets all flustered and tells me to stop. It’s cute, but… He never reciprocates. And I don’t know what to do with that.”

“Mmm,” Kun hummed, nodding thoughtfully. “Well, he probably doesn’t believe you’re serious. You’ve got to figure out a way to make it clear to him that you’re not just joking around, that you really want him.”

Jungwoo drew his eyebrows together and worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “How do I do that?”

“Well, how would you want to be approached? That is, if you weren’t sure whether the other guy was serious?”

Jungwoo’s eyes widened, and he brought his hand back up to his mouth to nibble carefully on the sleeve of his shirt. “I’m not sure,” He said, voice small.

Kun was quiet for a moment, eyes downcast. “Maybe you’d want him to say something like… How attractive he thinks you are, and how much he thinks about you…”

Jungwoo tilted his head, teeth tugging more firmly on the fabric bunched around his hand.

“And how he’s been hoping to get the opportunity to talk to you, and tell you, uh,” Kun clicked his tongue and cocked his head, eyebrows knitted together, carefully mulling over his words before continuing. “...Tell you that he really, genuinely wants to make you feel as good as he can. Because he misses doing that for you.” His eyes were still down, looking at nothing.

Jungwoo narrowed his eyes and let the sleeve drop from his mouth. “What?”

Kun looked back up at him, and his face quickly transformed from a strange, soft expression back into that familiarly unreadable gaze. He cleared his throat. “Oh. Uh.”

Jungwoo’s lips parted silently as he searched Kun’s face.

Kun straightened up, as if he were concluding a business conference. “Well, I don’t know what you want, or what Taeyong wants, so just be honest and direct.” He took a sharp inhale through his nose. “I guess that’s all the advice I can give you.”

His tone seemed to suggest that this was the end of the conversation, and he expectantly looked at Jungwoo, as if waiting for him to leave. But Jungwoo stayed still, sitting quietly in front of him.

“You… Is that all you have to say?” Jungwoo hesitantly asked.

Silence hung heavy between them.

“Say that again,” Jungwoo said quietly.

“Hm?” Kun raised his eyebrows slightly.

“What you just told me, say it again.” Jungwoo moved closer. “But actually say it this time.”

“Say what?”

“You want to make me feel good?” Jungwoo whispered. The blankets shuffled underneath him as he shifted closer. “You’ve been waiting for the chance to tell me?”

He wasn’t yet too close to Kun, but close enough that Kun could smell his conditioner, could see the blemishes on his skin, the pinkness of his lips. Kun tried to drag his eyes away, but he found himself staring at those lips, feeling that pull that seemed to tug at Kun no matter where he tried to go.

“Yes,” Kun found himself saying, the word slipping out before he could stop it. “Yes, Woo, I want to spend another night with you.”

Jungwoo’s hand snaked around the back of Kun’s neck, his fingers venturing into the short hairs at his nape.

Jungwoo’s mouth opened slowly. “Oh,” He breathed, eyes huge.

His hand on Kun’s neck pulled forward, and the two touched their lips together. Kun moved hungrily, more eager to take than Jungwoo had ever remembered him being.

  
“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Jungwoo asked once they had broken apart, fingers twirling absently in the back of Kun’s hair.

“I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

Jungwoo nodded, and Kun let himself enjoy the feeling of Jungwoo’s fingers on his skin, his eyes flickering shut for a brief moment. Before he could change his mind, Kun opened his eyes again and moved towards Jungwoo, his hands finding their way onto Jungwoo’s face. They kissed again. Kun pushed forward, gently urging Jungwoo to lay on his back on the mattress. Jungwoo tossed his arms over Kun’s shoulders and pulled him closer.

Kun was surprised to feel Jungwoo already licking hungrily at Kun’s lips. He welcomed Jungwoo’s tongue into his mouth, and soft moan slipped out of his throat as he tasted Jungwoo for the first time in too long.

“You’re much more eager than I remember,” Kun breathed onto Jungwoo’s lips.

Jungwoo nodded. “I was so shy with you, wasn’t I?” He said with a giggle.

Kun took a moment to let himself marvel at the boy before him. “Do you still like it the same way as before?” He asked.

“If it’s with you, hyung,” Jungwoo said, that happy glint sparking in his eyes as he smiled at Kun, “I’ll like anything.”

“Please,” Kun said, hands running up and down Jungwoo’s arms, “Tell me how I can make you feel good. Really, really good.”

Jungwoo shifted, grunting softly as he searched for a comfortable position. He frowned for a moment, something hanging behind his eyes as he looked up at Kun.

“Anything,” Jungwoo said, but Kun caught the faint hesitance in his tone. “I’ll like anything from you.”

Kun moved himself closer to Jungwoo, his body a warm, soft pressure on Jungwoo’s chest. Kun nosed his way to Jungwoo’s neck, who instantly tilted his head back to give his hyung easy access. Kun smiled and pressed an open mouthed kiss to the sensitive skin underneath Jungwoo’s jaw, his tongue wet and hot as it slid across Jungwoo’s neck. A whimper slipped out of Jungwoo’s mouth as he brought a hand up to twist his fingers into the back of Kun’s hair once again.

“Do you like it soft and slow?” Kun asked, and Jungwoo shivered when he heard how deep Kun’s voice had already dropped. “Nice and gentle, like before? Or have you found you like it a little rougher?” His teeth grazed lightly against Jungwoo’s neck, and Jungwoo whimpered again. “Don’t be shy, baby, tell me what you want.”

Jungwoo’s back instantly arched, his fingers curled, his nails scraped against Kun’s scalp. Kun pulled back to look Jungwoo in the eyes, who was quickly flushing into a bright red.

“Oh? Was it something I said?” Kun asked, eyes wide, a satisfied smile creeping across his face. He tilted his head in thought. “Is it because I want you to tell me what you want? Or because I called you shy?”

Jungwoo shook his head silently.

“I’m not a mind reader, Woo,” Kun said lightly. One hand found its way to Jungwoo’s face. His palm was warm and soft against Jungwoo’s cheek, his thumb tracing soft circles just under his eye. “You gotta use your words, baby.”

Jungwoo’s mouth fell open as he gasped, barely audible. He kept steady eye contact with Kun, who raised his eyebrows pointedly.

“Baby,” Jungwoo blurted out. “Call me baby.”

“There we go.” Kun leaned down and kissed Jungwoo again, now both hands on either of Jungwoo’s cheeks. “Baby’s so good at using his words.”

“Yes,” Jungwoo gasped into Kun’s mouth, “Praise me. Praise me. And… And take care of me. I want you to be completely in control.”

Jungwoo’s words went entirely to Kun’s cock, and Kun couldn’t stop himself from grinding hungrily against Jungwoo’s body once or twice before regaining composure.

“Good boy. Tell me exactly how you want it. Doing so well, using your words.” Kun’s hands roamed over Jungwoo’s body, his head spinning with how eagerly Jungwoo responded to every single one of his touches. “Anything else, baby?”

Jungwoo whimpered something incoherent, and Kun took his hands away to give Jungwoo a chance to think. The fact that Jungwoo was already this unraveled from something so simple… Kun neatly packed away this thought to process it later.

“What was that, baby?”

“Do you have restraints?”

There was a moment where the two of them just stared at each other, as Kun wondered how he had gotten into this situation so quickly. Then he was jumping out of bed, rifling through his closet, as Jungwoo watched curiously from the mattress. When he turned back to the bed, he was holding a pair of cushioned velcro cuffs, attached to long black straps. Jungwoo’s mouth fell open with shock, and Kun chuckled with embarrassment.

“You use that?” Jungwoo asked, incredulous.

“Someone else got it for me, actually. You want to take your shirt off for me, baby?” Kun asked as he climbed back onto the bed. “They gave it to me so I could use it on them,” He added with a chuckle.

After Jungwoo had discarded his shirt, he stared at Kun silently, eyes huge, and held out his wrists for Kun to attach the cuffs. He watched as Kun carefully put them on, marvelling at the ease with which Kun fastened the restraints.

“I really didn’t expect that from you, hyung,” Jungwoo murmured once the cuffs were firm on his wrists.

“Guess we’re both full of surprises,” Kun said lightly as he prepared to tie the straps to the bars of his headboard.

“Do you still see the person you used this on?”

Kun hummed softly and nodded. “Even more now than before.”

“Would… Would they be upset that you’re using it on someone else?”

Kun snorted, tightening the strap around the headboard. “It’s not like that,” He said as he tugged lightly on the knot, checking its hold. He turned to Jungwoo, who was looking up at him curiously. “Those hickeys and bruises all over your body, who gave them to you?”

Jungwoo gasped and looked down at the smattering of marks and scratches that littered his chest and stomach. “I forgot about these.”

Kun raised an eyebrow. “You forgot?”

“It was Ten hyung,” Jungwoo said as he held his second wrist up for Kun.

“It was Ten.” Kun dutifully set to work attaching the cuff’s strap to the bar above Jungwoo’s head. “Not a surprise.” He cleared his throat. “Well, anyways. This isn’t about him. This is about you, Woo. Is there anything else you want me to do?”

Jungwoo, now with his arms suspended over his head, eyes impossibly huge as he gazed up at Kun, shook his head. “Just take care of me. Please.”

Kun moved back over Jungwoo’s body. He ran his hand down Jungwoo’s chest, the pads of his fingers ghosting over the dark splotches that decorated Jungwoo’s pale skin.

“Are these still tender?” Kun asked, voice quiet, as he carefully touched a particularly deep shaded bruise.

Jungwoo shook his head, his eyes locked on the movements of Kun’s hand on his skin.

“A few minutes ago you seemed to be slipping into a headspace,” Kun said lightly, now using both hands to explore Jungwoo’s body. “You really like praise, hm?”

Jungwoo nodded quietly.

“You’re much different in bed than you used to be. I wonder what kinds of things you’ve been up to in the past couple of years.” Kun’s fingers found their way to Jungwoo’s nipple, and he smiled when he heard Jungwoo’s breath catch in his throat. “I wonder who it was that made you realize this was what you wanted.” He looked up and saw Jungwoo watching him with somewhat far away eyes, as if his mind was somewhere else. “What are you thinking about, hm?” He asked, and Jungwoo’s eyes refocused on him. “Stay with me, baby. Nothing matters right now except this moment.”

Jungwoo nodded obediently, and Kun smiled at him again.

“Good boy. My baby’s doing so well.”

Jungwoo squirmed, a small, needy whine escaping his throat.

“Such a beautiful baby,” Kun murmured, lightly tweaking Jungwoo’s nipples, eliciting thin whines from the boy beneath him. “So sweet and docile for me. So good, doing so, so well.”

“Wish I--” Jungwoo grunted as he wiggled around desperately in his restraints. “--Wish I knew how good you were at this.”

“You know now,” Kun said softly, pressing his lips to one of Jungwoo’s nipples. He licked and sucked gently, each moan and whine from Jungwoo sending another flow of arousal through his body, straight to his cock. “How do you want to do this, baby? Want me inside you?”

Jungwoo immediately nodded, hair bouncing on his forehead as he enthusiastically agreed. “And… And you can finish in me,” He said with a shy smile.

Kun giggled softly at Jungwoo’s eagerness and patted his cheek. “Alright, sweetheart. Anything you want.”

Kun moved his hands down to the waistband of Jungwoo’s pajamas. With a quick glance at Jungwoo, who nodded breathlessly, he began to shimmy Jungwoo’s pants down and off his legs. Within moments Jungwoo’s cock was freed, and Kun gave a soft moan at the sight of Jungwoo’s pink hole.

“Beautiful,” Kun breathed, hands already wandering down Jungwoo’s body and over his thighs. “Baby, can you-- Oh, right.”

Jungwoo watched with a question in his eyes as Kun leaned over him to the bedside drawer and retrieved a condom and half-empty bottle of lube. Kun glanced over at him and chuckled.

“I was gonna ask you to grab this for me,” Kun explained, gesturing to the supplies in his hands, “But then I remembered you’re restrained.”

Kun looked vaguely embarrassed, and Jungwoo giggled.

“Happens to the best of us,” Jungwoo said breezily, prompting an amused smile from Kun.

Kun moved back down to Jungwoo’s legs, spreading lube over his fingers. He placed a hand on Jungwoo’s thigh and began massaging it gently, soft murmurs of “relax, I’m gonna take good care of you, doing so well,” slowly easing Jungwoo back into that comfortable headspace. Kun smiled as he watched Jungwoo steadily unravel beneath him as he circled two fingers around the rim of Jungwoo’s hole, keeping up a nonstop stream of praise and assurance.

Soon he was pressing the same two fingers into Jungwoo’s heat, torturously slow, giving Jungwoo hardly any feeling of a stretch. Jungwoo whined and shimmied his hips, silently encouraging Kun to push deeper, harder, faster, but Kun kept his pace, his digits practically immobile inside of Jungwoo.

“M… More, please,” Jungwoo whimpered, trying so, so hard to be a good boy for his hyung.

“Just relax, baby,” Kun said, ever so slowly easing a third finger in beside the others. “Relax, let me take care of you.”

Jungwoo tried to calm down as best he could, but the sparks of pleasure from Kun’s fingers weren’t enough, they were teasing and frustrating and all Jungwoo wanted was _ more _. He wiggled his hips more, trying to move down onto Kun’s fingers. If he had to resort to fucking himself on Kun’s hand, he would.

“No.” Kun’s voice was gentle, but firm. Jungwoo immediately fell still. “What are you doing, hm? I said relax.”

Jungwoo felt his ears burn with embarrassment. He had done something bad. He would be good from now on. He would. “‘M sorry hyung,” He mumbled, eyes downcast.

Kun’s free hand was steadily massaging Jungwoo’s thigh as his fingers moved slowly in and out of Jungwoo’s tight heat. He leaned down to kiss the inside of Jungwoo’s thigh, lips pressing soothingly against the soft skin.

“There you go, just relax,” Kun said, and Jungwoo could feel his breath on his skin. “You’re doing amazing, baby boy.”

Jungwoo leaned his head back and let his eyes fall shut, focusing all his energy on being a good, motionless, obedient boy. The cushioned restraints were comfortable around his wrists, and Kun’s blankets were soft and warm. He felt himself slipping further and further into that safe, fuzzy headspace, listening happily to Kun’s gentle praises.

He soon became aware of an absence of _ things _ inside of him, and he blinked his eyes open to see Kun kneeling on the bed, pulling his own shirt off. Their eyes met, and Kun smiled as his shirt was tossed onto the floor.

“How are you feeling, baby? Ready for more?”

Jungwoo felt that desperate want return, and he nodded quickly. His skin prickled with arousal as he watched Kun slide his own pajamas and underwear off. His wide eyes raked over Kun’s toned form, and Kun laughed shyly once he caught Jungwoo staring.

“What?” Kun asked lightheartedly. “You’ve seen me naked before.”

“Yeah, but…” Jungwoo’s lip caught between his teeth. “Not like this.” He swallowed. “You’re kinda ripped now.”

Kun laughed again and shook his head. “I’m not, really. Just not as soft as before.”

Kun silenced any following remarks from Jungwoo by running a finger back over the rim of his hole. He pushed his finger in for a moment, just a tease, before reaching for the condom packet lying beside him. Soon he was aligning himself in front of Jungwoo’s desperate hole, hands securely gripping Jungwoo’s already shaking thighs.

“Are you ready, baby?” Kun asked gently.

Jungwoo nodded, a hungry whine slipping from his lips. A few more soft praises and Kun was finally pushing into Jungwoo, as torturously slow as his fingers had been, but finally giving Jungwoo that unassailable feeling of being filled. Jungwoo’s teeth clamped around his bottom lip as he whimpered, Kun’s cock pressing deeper and deeper into Jungwoo’s tight heat.

“Is this good, baby?” Kun asked once he was all the way inside, hips pressed flush against Jungwoo’s quivering thighs.

Jungwoo nodded, teeth working desperately around his swollen lip. It was taking everything in him to not move, to not try to fuck himself on Kun’s motionless cock, to be a good boy. He made watery eye contact with Kun, who frowned.

“What is it you need, my baby?” His hands smoothed over Jungwoo’s thighs. “Tell me how I can make you feel good.”

Jungwoo’s teeth grinded against his lips as he looked at Kun, feeling utterly vulnerable with his arms suspended over his head, body splayed out for his hyung. His cock twitched as an idea sprang to mind, and he saw Kun’s eyes immediately flit towards the movement.

“What is it, baby? You’re being so so good for me right now, I’ll do anything you want me to do. All you have to do is ask.”

“Your fingers,” Jungwoo whined, bottom lip finally free from the hold of his teeth. “Put them in my mouth. Please.”

Kun smiled and reached forward, two fingers outstretched. Jungwoo eagerly accepted them into his mouth, and his eyes flickered shut as he felt the pads of Kun’s fingers press against his tongue.

“Good boy,” Kun murmured, steadily moving his fingers back and forth, venturing ever so slightly deeper towards the back of Jungwoo’s throat. “Anything else you want from me?”

“Fuck me,” Jungwoo choked out, voice muffled and garbled with the obstruction of Kun’s digits, “With your cock and your fingers. Ruin me.”

Jungwoo heard a small moan of “_oh, fuck _” from Kun before he started to thrust, his cock dragging deliciously along Jungwoo’s walls. His fingers began to pick up momentum as well, pushing deeper, nearing the back of Jungwoo’s throat. Jungwoo moaned and closed his eyes, tears springing up under his eyelids as the pleasure he was so desperate for finally began coursing through him.

Jungwoo was so hot and loose around Kun’s cock, and he was so pliant and responsive it made Kun’s head spin. He thought that Jungwoo would probably love it if he absolutely ravaged him, impaled him and gagged him and made him completely fall apart -- But that’s not what tonight was for.

Kun steadily increased his pace but stayed gentle, his fingers not quite reaching the back of Jungwoo’s wet, hot throat. He leaned down and pressed his lips to one of the bruises that Ten had left on Jungwoo’s pale, soft body.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kun murmured with a small kiss. Jungwoo whined desperately, now sucking hungrily on Kun’s fingers. “You’re such a gift, Woo. You’re an angel.”

The angel in question was now practically slobbering around Kun’s fingers, eyes welded shut and eyebrows drawn tightly together, obscenely needy whines and moans falling like a stream out of his wet, swollen lips. He whimpered with every thrust of Kun’s cock deep inside him, legs shaking, back arching into the touch of Kun’s lips on his chest.

“So good, baby, so good,” Kun breathed, letting go of Jungwoo’s thigh to bring his other hand to one of Jungwoo’s nipples. He teased it gently, drinking in the desperate gasps and moans it produced from Jungwoo, the sounds vibrating around Kun’s fingers.

Jungwoo opened his eyes and looked directly at Kun, eyes watery and only half open, gaze cloudy. Kun looked back at him and cursed under his breath, once in korean and once in chinese, and sped up his thrusts.

“Soon,” Kun said raggedly. “I’m coming soon, are you ready?”

Jungwoo, holding his clouded gaze, nodded silently. Sweat was sticking to his forehead, face a deep red.

“You’ve been so good. An angel.”

Jungwoo let his eyes fall back shut and exhaled sharply through his nose, and Kun could feel the hot breath of air on the back of his hand. He was practically limp underneath Kun as he fucked him faster and faster, Kun’s breath growing more and more ragged on Jungwoo’s chest as his orgasm rushed closer. He removed his fingers from Jungwoo’s mouth and put both hands back on Jungwoo’s thighs, giving himself more leverage to fuck him. Finally, Kun was slamming as deep as he could, hot cum spilling into the condom inside Jungwoo. He groaned and thrusted shallowly a couple times, riding out his orgasm, before finally pulling out and collapsing onto the mattress next to Jungwoo.

Kun sighed happily, feeling the high fade away into a warm, satisfying calm. He removed the condom and neatly tied it, disposing it into the trash bin beside his bed.

When he turned back to Jungwoo, he gasped.

Jungwoo’s eyes were still screwed shut, restrained hands balled into tight fists, his entire body shaking, and pink cock still standing hard and leaking onto his stomach.

“You didn’t come?” Kun asked, rushing to comfort Jungwoo, who seemed on the verge of tears. “I thought you would as soon as I did,” He said, one hand on Jungwoo’s cheek and the other stroking his hair. “Oh, baby, I’m so sorry. Do you need me to help?”

Jungwoo nodded, eyes blinking open. Kun reeled internally at the absolute desperation burning in Jungwoo’s eyes.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you. It’s okay, everything’s going to be okay. Just relax, and let me take care of you.”

With one hand wandering between Jungwoo’s face and hair, petting him soothingly, Kun brought the other hand down to Jungwoo’s cock. He whispered a few more final praises as he stroked once, twice, and Jungwoo’s entire body spasmed as his orgasm finally crashed through him. He cried out, arms thrashing against the restraints, back arching off the mattress as he spilled all over Kun’s hand and onto his own stomach. Kun stroked him the whole way through it, continuing to murmur soft reassurances into his ear after Jungwoo had fallen still beneath him, chest heaving. Kun quietly unstrapped the restraints around Jungwoo’s wrists with his free hand, trying not to jostle the wrecked boy underneath him.

Kun looked down at the mess Jungwoo had made and smiled. He looked back up and saw Jungwoo staring off at something a million miles away, with barely open eyes.

“Hey, Woo. You with me, baby?” Kun asked. He wiped his dirty hand on his leg before using it to cradle Jungwoo’s face, thumb rubbing gentle circles on his cheek. His other hand threaded fingers into Jungwoo’s hair, stroking his scalp lightly. “Come back to earth, angel. You did so well.”

After some more gentle coaxing, Kun saw the awareness slowly return to Jungwoo’s eyes. Jungwoo blinked slowly and focused on Kun, then smiled weakly.

“Thank you,” Jungwoo said, more of a whisper than anything else.

“How are you feeling?” Kun asked. “You did absolutely amazing for me, you know that?”

Jungwoo nodded slowly, and Kun smiled and kissed his cheek. Jungwoo smacked his lips a couple times and frowned.

“I’m so thirsty.”

“I’ll get some water for us, don’t worry. Are you okay to be alone right now for just a minute or two while I go to the kitchen?” Kun’s hand cupped Jungwoo’s chin softly. “Or do you want me to stay with you for a bit longer?”

Jungwoo’s eyes were huge as he gazed back at Kun. “Can you stay with me for a bit?” He asked, voice small. “Please?”

Kun nodded solemnly. “Of course. As long as you need.” He collected Jungwoo’s fragile body into his arms, pulling him close.

After a few minutes of comforting and reassuring him, Jungwoo seemed back to his usual, sleepy self.

“Ready for me to get some water?” Kun asked, and Jungwoo nodded. “By the way, I’m sorry I left you hanging at the end there. It was wrong of me to just assume that you would come by yourself.”

“Well, truthfully, I could have come untouched. I usually do,” Jungwoo admitted, watching as Kun climbed out of the bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. “But I just… Wanted you to do it for me. To take care of me.” He blushed and smiled shyly as Kun looked at him.

“Well, that’s what I’m here for,” Kun said, which made Jungwoo blush even deeper. He leaned down and put a hand on Jungwoo’s cheek again, like it belonged there. “I’ll take care of you anytime you like, baby. Just let me know.”

Jungwoo looked up at him, his smile growing. “Thank you, hyung.” He bit his bottom lip shyly. “Can I sleep here tonight?”

Kun seemed to think for a moment, his eyebrows drawing together. But then he nodded, and Jungwoo smiled with relief.

“Lay down and relax, Woo. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Jungwoo watched Kun leave the room, then happily pulled the (filthy) blankets up over himself. He heaved a big sigh of satisfaction, feeling as if all his troubles that had been plaguing him earlier that night had all completely slipped away. He grinned.

Only two more to go.


	8. Dong Sicheng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i know most (if not all) of yall are really only here for the porn, but unfortunately ur gonna have to deal with some plot for this one lol. i thought that, realistically, it would take a lot for sicheng to want to sleep with jungwoo, so this chapter is really long and has a lot of buildup. i hope u guys dont mind too much!

Jungwoo woke up wrapped in blankets that weren’t his. He blinked his eyes open, head spinning with groggy disorientation until he managed to take in his surroundings. He sat up slowly. His throat was parched. His phone on the bedside table next to him buzzed, and he picked it up to find a new message from Johnny, asking him if he wanted to come get breakfast with him. How unfortunate that Jungwoo was already planning on eating with someone else. He laid his phone back down on the table and slid out of bed, threw on the closest pair of sweatpants and a green long sleeve that was too big for him, and padded out of the room towards the kitchen.

The people in the dining room this morning were Kun, Sicheng, and Guanheng. Sicheng was squinting at Kun, and he seemed about to say something when Jungwoo in the doorway caught his attention.

“Jungwoo?” Sicheng blurted out, incredulous. He dropped his chopsticks onto the table in front of him as he stared, face caught between excitement and confusion. “Hi! What are you doing here so early?”

Jungwoo smiled brightly and glanced over Sicheng’s shoulder to Kun, who gave him a small smile before moving to the dishes at the kitchen sink. Sicheng followed Jungwoo’s gaze, then turned back to him, his eyebrows furrowing.

“You’re wearing YangYang’s sweatpants…?” Sicheng said, eyes on Jungwoo’s clothes, voice trailing off. He looked over at Kun, who had his back to him as he worked at the sink.

Sicheng slowly put a slice of beef from his plate into his mouth, chewing carefully as he looked back at Jungwoo. Jungwoo couldn’t help but giggle at how cute he looked, dark eyebrows knitted together.

“Did you sleep here, Jungwoo?” Sicheng asked.

Jungwoo nodded.

“I never saw you come in last night.”

“I got here pretty late.”

Sicheng furrowed his brows so hard his nose scrunched, and Jungwoo had to hold back another giggle.

“Why?”

“I needed to talk to Kun hyung about something.”

Sicheng turned slowly back to Kun, who was now facing them, a towel and plate in his hands.

“Did you sleep well, Jungwoo?” Kun asked, and Jungwoo nodded sweetly. “You must be starved. Does eggs on rice sound good?” He put the plate and towel down and moved to the rice cooker on the counter. “Oh, you must be so thirsty as well. You were asleep by the time I brought back the water.”

Jungwoo went over to Kun, and the two smiled warmly at each other. Jungwoo’s hand rested on the small of Kun’s back as they looked at the available food on the counter, Jungwoo carefully deciding on his meal for the morning. After a moment they both looked up to the dining room, where Sicheng was staring at them, his eyes huge and brows so close together they might as well be touching. Guanheng glanced up from his phone, eyes flitting from Sicheng to the two boys attached at the hip in the kitchen, then snorted and looked back down.

“The water was for Jungwoo?” Sicheng said flatly.

“Sicheng was awake in the living room when I went to get water for us last night,” Kun explained to Jungwoo. “I’m afraid it was rather easy to tell just from looking at me what I had been doing.” He chuckled, embarrassed.

“Gross,” Guanheng said, eyes glued to his phone. “I don’t want to hear about that, gege.” His nose scrunched with disgust for a brief moment.

“Sorry Guanhengie. Let’s all talk about something else, alright? What’s everyone’s plans for today?”

The two of them settled down at the table across from Guanheng and Sicheng. Sicheng was still eyeing them sharply.

“I thought you were with Ten-ge last night,” Sicheng said. “But it was…” His eyes met with Jungwoo’s, who smiled. He quickly looked down at his food.

“Does it make you uncomfortable, Sicheng?” Kun asked, leaning forward sincerely. “I’m very sorry. I can ask Jungwoo to leave.”

Sicheng shook his head and shrugged. “It’s fine.” His eyes were low, studying the almost-empty plate in front of him.

The four were left in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, quiet sounds of eating and silverware clinking against plates, until Kun cleared his throat and turned to Jungwoo.

“Jungwoo, do you have a schedule today?”

Jungwoo nodded, munching slowly. “I’ve got a photoshoot with some of the other members. I think it’s for a magazine.”

“Oh, what do you know, Guanhengie and I have a photoshoot today as well.” Kun’s tone was laughably friendly as he struggled to keep the atmosphere light.

Guanheng and Sicheng shared a look, and Jungwoo smiled encouragingly at Kun.

“What’s your photoshoot for, hyung?” Jungwoo asked, with a far more natural inflection in his voice than Kun had managed.

“Oh, it’s for… What was it, Guanhengie? Another brand deal. I think it was Skechers?”

“Yeah,” Guanheng said slowly. “Speaking of, shouldn’t we be leaving soon? The manager wants us there pretty early.”

Kun’s eyes widened, and he rushed to check his phone. “Oh my god, I completely lost track of the time.” He stood up, collecting his dishes, then stopped to put a hand on Jungwoo’s shoulder. “Stay here as long as you like, alright? Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. Sorry I can’t stay longer.”

Jungwoo smiled and nodded warmly, and once Kun had washed his dishes, he came back to dote on Jungwoo one final time. He leaned close to Jungwoo, hand back on his shoulder.

“Are you feeling better today? That thing still bothering you?” Kun asked, voice unnecessarily low, as if the two other people at the table somehow wouldn’t be able to hear him.

Jungwoo’s soft smile broadened, and he shook his head quietly. “Feeling much better, hyung. Thank you so much.”

Kun nodded at him, patted his shoulder, then straightened up and headed into the hallway towards the bedrooms, Guanheng in tow. Jungwoo’s smile lingered for a while, feeling warm from Kun’s somewhat awkward display of responsibility. He continued eating the food that Kun had prepared for him, then slowly, finally, became aware of the pair of eyes fixated on him.

He looked up slowly.

“Good morning Sicheng hyung,” Jungwoo said warmly.

Sicheng’s face was flat, mouth a straight line. His gaze dropped back down to his plate, and he silently put another bite of food into his mouth.

“You seem like you want to say something to me,” Jungwoo said, voice light.

“I haven’t seen you in a while,” Sicheng mumbled unexpectedly, words so quiet and slurred that Jungwoo had to take a moment to piece together what he had said.

“You’re right, hyung, we should hang out more.”

Another long silence, then Sicheng spoke up again. “So you wanted to talk to Kun-ge last night?”

“Mm. Something was bothering me, and I knew he’d know just what to say.”

“Oh.”

Their conversation was quickly becoming more made up of silence than anything else.

“Did you take a shower this morning?” Sicheng asked, which made Jungwoo blink.

“No, I just kinda rolled out of bed.”

“You slept in Kun’s bed?”

“Mm.”

“And now you’re wearing… His shirt.”

Jungwoo pressed his lips together between his teeth to push down a smile. “Hyung.”

Sicheng’s eyebrows raised slightly as he held the first proper eye contact with Jungwoo that he had all day.

“I’m sure you already figured this out,” Jungwoo said, “But Kun and I had sex last night.”

Sicheng’s brows drew together and he quickly looked back down. Jungwoo had to repress a smirk when he saw how red Sicheng’s ears were quickly becoming.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. It just seemed like you really wanted to talk about it.”

Sicheng’s head jerked as he suddenly choked on his food, his hand flying up to his mouth. He shot a glance at Jungwoo before he got up to take his plate over to the sink.

Jungwoo could see the tension from Sicheng’s back and shoulders as he watched him wash his plate. A brief thought passed through his mind, the kind of thought he often got when he looked at Sicheng; How cute he looked today, with his freshly washed hair and oversized sleeping clothes and grey slippers. When Sicheng turned back in his direction, Jungwoo was smiling. This prompted a flash of a scowl (or, whatever Sicheng’s soft-faced equivalent of a scowl was), and Sicheng silently passed by him to the living room. He flopped down heavily onto the couch and pulled out his phone, and once again Jungwoo quietly watched him as he scrolled. Not one minute later, Sicheng heaved a sigh and dropped his phone onto his stomach to look at Jungwoo.

“What do you want?” Sicheng asked flatly.

“Nothing. Sorry.” Jungwoo turned back to his food.

Sicheng mumbled something under his breath, which Jungwoo ignored. Jungwoo was aware of Sicheng’s eyes on him, but he kept his focus on the breakfast before him, even when he could physically feel the internal conflict radiating from the boy on the couch.

“I don’t want to, you know.”

Finally, Jungwoo looked back up. “What?”

“I don’t want to.”

“Don’t want to what?”

Sicheng’s face was dark. “You know.”

Jungwoo’s brows knitted as he slowly placed his chopsticks down. “What?”

Sicheng’s face slowly fell from hostility to something akin to surrender. He sighed. “I don’t care that you’re sleeping with everyone. Honestly, that’s cool. Good for you! But leave me out of it.”

Jungwoo’s eyebrows flew up, and he parted his lips with surprise. “What? No, of course. I figured. Don’t worry, I’m not going to, like, go after you or anything.”

Sicheng didn’t seem quite satisfied by this response, but he nevertheless picked his phone back up and continued his scrolling. Jungwoo exhaled through his nose and went back to his food, finally finishing it off. Once his plate was cleaned and put away, he went to join Sicheng in the living room.

“Do you have a schedule today, hyung?” Jungwoo said to the brooding lump on the couch.

Sicheng glanced from his phone for a brief moment and shook his head. “Day off.”

“Ooh, lucky.”

“Don’t you have a thing today? When do you need to leave for that?” Whether he intended it or not, Sicheng’s tone was sharp.

Jungwoo shrugged. “What time is it? I left my phone in Kun’s room.”

“Nine.”

“I’ve got an hour or two. It’s a late afternoon thing.”

One side of Sicheng’s mouth turned upwards for a brief moment before his face fell flat again and he went back to his phone.

Jungwoo sat quietly in his chair, observing the decor of the WayV living room. It had been a while since he had last been here, and some decorations he hadn’t seen before. He made a mental note to visit more often.

“You thought Kun was with Ten hyung last night?” Jungwoo wondered aloud. “That’s interesting. Do they spend a lot of time together?”

“You could say that.”

“How long has that been going on?”

“Why do you ask?” Sicheng said, one dark eyebrow raising. His eyes were still trained on his phone, but Jungwoo could tell he wasn’t looking at anything.

“Just wondering. They’re pretty different, it’s a bit surprising.”

Sicheng grunted. “So are you and Kun-ge gonna be a thing now?”

Jungwoo shrugged, shoulders reaching all the way to his ears before falling back down. “Probably not.”

Sicheng glanced back and forth from his phone to Jungwoo a couple times. He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, then sighed and put his phone on the cushion next to him. “Can I ask you something?” He said as he sat up to face Jungwoo.

“Of course!”

Sicheng’s gaze was everywhere but Jungwoo’s face when he asked, “How many members have you slept with?”

Jungwoo raised his eyebrows and smiled. “Do you really want to know?”

Sicheng nodded.

“...Are you  _ sure _ ?”

Sicheng frowned. “A lot, huh.”

Jungwoo gave him a soft smile.

“How?”

Jungwoo’s head tilted. “How what?”

“How do you do that?” Sicheng swallowed. His thumb was rubbing circles into his opposite palm. “I don’t get it. How do you just…”

Jungwoo shrugged again. “I’m upfront. I let them know. You can’t really be subtle with things like this.”

“Huh.”

“Is there anyone you’ve got your eye on, hyung? I can help you out. You don’t have to tell me who they are.”

Sicheng scowled at him again. His gaze flicked towards his phone, which was laying face down on the couch.

“Alright, nevermind. Sorry to push.” Jungwoo’s eyes wandered around the room. He played absentmindedly with the hair at the back of his head. It was greasy. He stood up and stretched, grunting softly with every crack of his joints. “I’d better go take a shower,” He said to Sicheng, who was watching him silently. Jungwoo patted him gently on the shoulder as he passed him towards the hallway.

“Enjoy your day off, hyung.”

* * *

_ When does your schedule today end? _

It was an interesting text, a question not routinely asked of Jungwoo by Sicheng in particular. A prickle of amusement drew the corners of Jungwoo’s lips upward as he tapped a response.

_ Eight _ .

Jungwoo watched the  _ “...” _ bubble appear and disappear many times in succession. Right when he was about to put away his phone, a response finally arrived.

_ would u like to come to the lotte hotel _

A second text.

_ tonight _

Jungwoo couldn’t contain his smile. Lest anyone come up to him and ask what’s got him so happy, he quickly sent a reply and slipped his phone away into his pocket. His manager called for him, and he patted his cheeks to shoo his smile away before he made his way over to where he was needed.

Tonight.

* * *

Jungwoo checked one last time that he had the right room number. He hadn’t felt the need to send any followup texts after Sicheng had given him the info on when and where to find him; Either Sicheng was here, or he wasn’t.

Mere moments after he knocked, the door swung open to reveal Sicheng, clad in dark baggy clothing, face void of makeup. He snuck a fervent glance around the hall before pulling Jungwoo inside and shutting the door behind him.

“Did anyone see you?”

“Don’t think so,” Jungwoo said as he took off his hat, face mask, and coat, laying them on the table closest to the door. “Some girl was glancing at me when I went through the lobby, but I don’t think she could tell for sure whether it was me.” He giggled. “Wow, this is like some super secret mission, all this sneaking around. Does anyone know you’re here?”

“No. My manager thinks I’m at home. You?”

Jungwoo shook his head.

Satisfied that their presence here was completely secret, Sicheng finally let himself take a moment to absorb the situation. His shoulders slumped as he stared at Jungwoo. “You’re here.”

Jungwoo gave him a small smile. “I’m here.”

Sicheng took a seat at the edge of the bed, and Jungwoo joined him, a careful distance between the two of them.

“Can I ask why we need to be so secret about this?” Jungwoo asked gently. “All this effort isn’t really that necessary. We could have used my room.”

Sicheng shook his head. “People would know.”

Jungwoo nodded quietly. “Okay. So… What did you have in mind for tonight?”

Sicheng’s eyes were on the floor. He shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Jungwoo echoed. “Why did you want me to come here, then?”

Sicheng scrunched his brows together and frowned at Jungwoo. “I don’t know. I just… Wanted you to.”

“Hmm.” Jungwoo laid back on the bedsheets, arms splayed out across the mattress. “What was on your mind when you texted me?”

Jungwoo watched Sicheng’s back as he spoke.

“I don’t really know. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing.”

“Oh.”

“Sorry for wasting your time. I guess you can just go if you want to.”

Jungwoo let out a short laugh, incredulous, and Sicheng turned to look at him.

“Forgive me for saying this, hyung, but I get the sense that you don’t do this very often.”

Sicheng sighed and turned his back to Jungwoo again. “I’ve never done this before. Like I said, I don’t know why I texted you. I’m sorry. This was stupid.”

Jungwoo gave a resigned sigh and sat up to look Sicheng in the face. “Alright, let’s figure this out. You asked me about who I’ve slept with, and now you’ve invited me to a hotel. Just the two of us. In secret. Now, I’m not a detective, but it  _ sounds _ like you did that because you want to sleep with me.”

Sicheng was still, but the blood rushing to his face and ears betrayed his thoughts.

Jungwoo jumped to his feet and grabbed the remote by the television screen. He went to the head of the bed, away from Sicheng, laid down, and clicked the TV on.

“I’ll just watch some variety shows while you figure out what you want, then,” Jungwoo said as he flipped impatiently through the channels.

Sicheng was silent, motionless, as Jungwoo continued to fly from channel to channel. Within moments Jungwoo was bored out of his mind, and he turned off the TV and tossed the remote aside.

“Hyung, you’ve got to be direct with things like this. You can’t invite a guy to a fancy hotel and then not even do anything.”

Sicheng seemed to cringe under Jungwoo’s words, and Jungwoo sighed.

“Hyung, look at me.”

Begrudgingly, Sicheng shuffled around and sat cross legged at the foot of the bed, facing Jungwoo. He looked impossibly small, face tense with embarrassment, head down and back hunched with shame. Jungwoo softened. He sat up closer to Sicheng and put a hand on the sheets next to Sicheng’s knee.

“We don’t have to actually do anything,” Jungwoo said softly, watching the way that Sicheng’s eyes were trained on the blankets beneath them. “We can just have a fun night in and hang out together like we used to, you know? No pressure. I… I hope you don’t feel like you need to sleep with me just because, like, everyone else does, or something.” Jungwoo wanted to touch Sicheng’s leg, but he didn’t want Sicheng to cringe away. “But, if you genuinely do want to sleep with me, you’ve got to tell me. I can’t do all the work.” He giggled gently. “For the record, I would totally love to sleep with you. So you don’t need to worry about that. But no pressure either way. Just, please, tell me what you want.” He leaned closer, and urged, softly, “Why am I here, Sicheng?”

Jungwoo watched something melt inside Sicheng.

“I’ve really… Never done this before,” Sicheng mumbled, his hands fiddling with each other on his lap. “You said you have to be, like, clear and direct, and…”

“...And this is pretty direct, I’ll admit,” Jungwoo supplied helpfully. “But you still haven’t actually  _ told _ me anything.”

“I want to-” Sicheng’s voice caught in his throat when he looked up at Jungwoo. He swallowed intensely, clearly struggling to hold eye contact. His face was tragically red. “Uh.”

“Here, let me help you out.  _ Jungwoo-ah, let me fuck you _ . That’s what you could say.” Jungwoo felt a little bad for giving Sicheng a hard time, but, well, come on. It had been like fifteen minutes already.

Now Sicheng had a sharp, almost terrified look in his eyes.

“You’re scared?” Jungwoo asked. He put his hand on Sicheng’s thigh, pausing to test Sicheng’s reaction. “Relax, hyung, it’s me. Why do you look so freaked out?”

“I’ve really never done this before,” Sicheng said, echoing himself.

“Mm, I figured that part out.” Jungwoo’s hand rubbed small, soothing circles on Sicheng’s leg. “Let’s start with kissing, then? Is that okay? We can work up to it.”

Sicheng’s eyes darted to Jungwoo’s hand on his leg, and Jungwoo quickly removed it. His gaze moved to Jungwoo’s lips.

Jungwoo shifted a little closer, and Sicheng sat completely still, eyes glued to Jungwoo’s mouth.

“Is this okay so far?” Jungwoo asked.

Sicheng gave a small, silent nod.

“Okay, I need enthusiastic verbal consent here, hyung.”

Sicheng swallowed and cleared his throat, then nodded with more confidence. “Yes. Okay. This is good. Uh… Keep going.”

Jungwoo bit back a snort at Sicheng’s blunt, awkward, literally-not-sexy-at-all response. He leaned in halfway, eyes half open, patiently waiting for Sicheng to do literally anything.

Once it became apparent that Sicheng had no clue he was supposed to take action, Jungwoo muttered “ _ close the gap, _ ” through his teeth.

A small “ _ oh _ ” from Sicheng, and he was leaning in tentatively. His lips were pressed awkwardly tight together as he approached Jungwoo’s.

Their lips touched, and for a few moments they had what one might call a kiss, and maybe it was magical for Sicheng, but Jungwoo felt like he was kissing a barbie doll.

They pulled away.

“Okay, yeah, now I get what you meant when you said ‘I’ve never done this before.’ Yeah. Okay.”

Sicheng’s gaze was far away, a look on his face that could only be described as  _ dazed _ . He looked at Jungwoo, the expression quickly fizzling away. “What?”

“When you said you’ve never done this before, I thought you just meant, like, the hotel thing. And the secrecy. But okay, yeah, you meant you’ve never had  _ sex _ before. Or kissed anyone.” Jungwoo’s eyebrows were practically at his hairline. “Yeah, it’s all adding up now.”

Sicheng’s face was rapidly returning to that cherry-red hue. “It was bad,” He guessed flatly.

“No, no, not bad, just…” Jungwoo desperately searched for a kind thing to say. “I could just tell you hadn’t done it before. It’s fine.”

Sicheng shrank. “Sorry.”

“No, no, no! Okay, wait.” Jungwoo took a breath, recuperating. “I’m sorry. I was just caught a little off guard due to a small miscommunication. Now that I understand what’s going on, we can… Start over.”

“Start over?”

Jungwoo moved closer again. “Can I teach you how to kiss?”

Sicheng looked adorably flustered, his eyes wide and cheeks pink. He nodded.

Jungwoo put his arm over Sicheng’s shoulder, leaning in close enough that he could feel Sicheng’s breath on his lips. “Stay still, and relax,” He murmured, and Sicheng nodded again. “Follow my lead.”

They kissed, properly this time, Jungwoo gently coaxing Sicheng’s lips to respond to his own. He licked gently at Sicheng’s mouth, and eventually Sicheng parted his lips and let Jungwoo start to lap at the inside of his mouth. As soon their tongues touched, Sicheng pulled away.

“Oh,” Sicheng said, wiping saliva off his lips with the back of his hand. His gaze was off to the side, and his face was still beet red, but his eyes were sparkling.

“Did you like it? Was I too much?” Jungwoo asked.

“Uh.” Sicheng was now absentmindedly rubbing at his bottom lip with one knuckle. “No, I… I liked it. Thank you.”

Jungwoo giggled, and Sicheng glanced at him.

“That was fun, huh?” Jungwoo said. “Do you wanna try again?”

Sicheng instantly nodded, which made Jungwoo giggle again.

“You try being the one in the lead this time,” Jungwoo said, beckoning with his hands.

Sicheng hesitated for a bit, but then he moved in, barely even waiting for Jungwoo before pressing their lips back together. After a few moments, he lapped at Jungwoo’s lips, just like Jungwoo had done, and Jungwoo eagerly accepted Sicheng’s tongue into his mouth.

Sicheng made a strange, throaty sound when their tongues touched again, but he didn’t pull away. It made Jungwoo laugh, a small huff of air into Sicheng’s mouth, and Sicheng laughed back. Jungwoo could feel the smile on Sicheng’s face as they kissed.

This kiss lasted much longer than the first one, and Jungwoo continued to be surprised when Sicheng didn’t pull away despite the nerves that were clearly crackling through him. If Sicheng was just a bit more excited, Jungwoo would probably be able to hear his heartbeat from his chest.

They eventually had to break away to catch their breath. Jungwoo only just barely separated his lips from Sicheng, and Sicheng immediately retracted. Jungwoo watched as Sicheng brought a hand up to his mouth again, wiping away spittle.

“You’re shaking,” Jungwoo said. He held out his hands.

Sicheng eyed Jungwoo’s hands, then slowly put his own in Jungwoo’s open palms. Jungwoo smiled warmly as he rubbed his thumbs over Sicheng’s fingers and knuckles.

“You’re so nervous,” Jungwoo murmured. “Sometimes it’s hard to remember that you’re older than me.”

Sicheng huffed. “Hey.” There was no bite in his voice.

“Do you want to go any further tonight? We can just keep kissing, if you want. Or we can stop. We can do whatever you want.”

Sicheng made a small hum of deliberation, lips pressed tightly together as he watched Jungwoo rubbing circles on the backs of his hands.

“I want to keep going.”

Jungwoo smiled gently. “Awesome. What do you want to do?”

Right on cue, the blush returned. Sicheng shrugged.

“Let’s start small, then.” Jungwoo hummed thoughtfully. “How about… Can I try jerking you off?”

Jungwoo could practically see Sicheng’s heart pounding through his shirt. Sicheng pulled his hands from Jungwoo and placed them neatly in his lap, head down.

“Hey, say no if that’s too much. We can try again another time, or just stop altogether if you’ve changed your mind.” Jungwoo’s voice was tender, like he was consoling a scared pup. “Don’t go silent on me though, please. You gotta tell me what you want.”

“Sorry.” Sicheng’s thumb was pressing harsh circles into his opposite palm, his usual self-soothing habit working overtime. “Um… Yeah, I… I want that. Sorry for being so weird.”

“Hyung, relax. Can you relax for me? Everything’s alright.” Jungwoo was echoing the words that many of his partners had used on him when he’d gotten too overwhelmed during a scene. It felt strange to be saying it to someone else, but it seemed to be working. “There you go, just relax. Everything’s gonna be okay, you don’t need to worry. You can trust me.”

Sicheng nodded, hesitantly lifting his head to look Jungwoo in the eye. “How… How do we do this?”

Jungwoo gave him the biggest, brightest smile he could muster, and Sicheng gave him a small, shy smile in response.

“Here, let’s be as comfortable as we can. You wanna lay down on the bed here?”

Sicheng laid down, half propped up on the pillows, with Jungwoo sitting ready by his legs.

“Can I take your pants off for you or do you want to do that yourself?” Jungwoo asked, once again using a phrase that he was accustomed to only being used on him.

“Can… Can we start with our shirts?” Sicheng asked shakily, hands already twisting nervously into the sheets beside him.

“Okay! You want me to take off my shirt too?”

Sicheng nodded, eyes already expectantly grazing over Jungwoo’s torso. Jungwoo crossed his arms over his stomach and pulled his shirt up and over his head, and tossed it to the floor. Sicheng’s eyes flew wide open, and when Jungwoo looked down, he was once again reminded of the smattering of hickeys still left over from his night with Ten.

“K… Kun-ge did that to you?” Sicheng blurted out, mouth hanging open with shock.

“Oh my gosh, no, definitely not,” Jungwoo said, laughing. “This was someone else.”

Sicheng evidently couldn’t believe his eyes, gaze moving from one mark to another as if he was piecing together some sort of puzzle. What amused Jungwoo most was the fact that most of the marks had already faded away; If Sicheng had seen him just a couple days ago, he might have been sent into cardiac arrest.

“Wow,” Sicheng said breathlessly, once he had taken in the sight in front of him.

Jungwoo giggled. “Your turn, then.”

Sicheng’s expression of wonder quickly transformed back into self consciousness. “Oh, right.”

He brought his arms up and behind his neck and tugged his shirt off. Once his shirt joined Jungwoo’s on the floor, he looked up at Jungwoo and blushed. He started to move as if to cover himself with his arms, but Jungwoo reached to stop him.

“You’re… Wow,” Jungwoo breathed, just as breathless as Sicheng had been. “You’re so sexy.”

“Stop,” Sicheng said, but he dropped his arms by his sides, graciously letting Jungwoo take in the sight before him.

Sicheng’s shoulders were narrower than Jungwoo’s, his skin dark and smooth. The only visible hair on his upper body was his unshaven underarms and a thin trail below his navel. His stomach was soft, with the barest trace of muscle underneath, and Jungwoo wanted to kiss it. It’s not like Jungwoo had never seen Sicheng shirtless before (they used to share a dorm, after all), but in a setting like this, Jungwoo was finally realizing how ridiculously attractive his hyung was. He wasn’t just cute; He was also fucking  _ hot _ .

Jungwoo echoed most of this sentiment to Sicheng who, as expected, looked flattered but uncomfortable from the praise.

“Ready to keep going?” Jungwoo asked once he was done ogling Sicheng’s body, and Sicheng nodded. Jungwoo glanced around the room. “Where’s the lube?”

“Huh?”

Jungwoo paused. He looked down at Sicheng, who was watching him with confusion.

“You brought lube, right?”

Sicheng’s eyes widened. “We… We need that?”

Jungwoo’s shoulders slumped. “Hyung, really?”

“I thought… Wait.” Sicheng’s gaze fell off the side, contemplative. He blinked. “Oh, yeah. I guess we do.”

Jungwoo sighed and gave Sicheng’s leg a small, sympathetic pat. “It really is your first time, huh. Invite a guy to a hotel and not even bring lube. Did you at least bring a condom?”

“What?”

Christ.

“We don’t need a condom, right?” Sicheng was sitting up now, the tension from earlier already lost. “We’re both guys.”

Jungwoo sighed again and started to move off the bed. “It’s not so I don’t get  _ pregnant _ , hyung. It’s for STDs.”

“I don’t have an STD.”

“Well, good, I would hope not.” Jungwoo was moving towards the doorway now, towards his coat on the table. “Condoms decrease friction. Jeez, I’m not a sex ed teacher, go learn this stuff on your own.” He was rifling through the inner pockets of his coat. “Lucky for you, though, I always come prepared.” He pulled out a condom packet and a small, travel-sized bottle of lube. As he went back to the bed, he continued, “It’s not like I’ve never done it raw. But this is your first time, best to set a good example.”

Sicheng’s eyes were huge as he watched Jungwoo climb back onto the mattress beside him. “I had no idea,” He said hesitantly.

“Probably thanks to whatever kind of porn you watch,” Jungwoo said nonchalantly as he checked the amount of lube still left in the bottle. “Anyways, sorry, that was a fun little intermission. Are you ready to keep going?”

“Um.”

Sicheng looked down at himself nervously, then back up at Jungwoo.

“Alright, we can build up to it if you want,” Jungwoo said gently. “There’s no rush.”

“N… No, I want to go for it.”

“Yeah?” Jungwoo smiled. “That’s great! Are you sure?”

Sicheng nodded. “You said you’re gonna… Jerk…?” His voice dropped away, blushing furiously as he stared at Jungwoo.

“Lay back down, get comfortable.” Jungwoo put his hands gently on Sicheng’s shoulder, guiding him back down onto the mattress. “I’ll make you feel so good, alright?”

Sicheng did as he was told, hands wandering down to his pants. He looked up at Jungwoo, eyes huge with nervousness. “Now?” He asked.

Jungwoo nodded with an encouraging smile. “If you’re ready, hyung.”

Sicheng’s hands were shaking just a little less than before when he hooked his thumbs under the band of his pants and started to pull. Jungwoo could feel the anxiety and self consciousness gripping Sicheng as he cautiously tugged his clothes lower and lower, until finally they were past his hips and he was gingerly kicking them off onto the floor.

Jungwoo sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of Sicheng’s body. “Oh,” He sighed, feeling the blood begin to rush up to his cheeks, as well as down below.

Sicheng seemed about to say something, but the words stuck in his throat. His eyes were locked on Jungwoo’s face, studying, struggling to decipher Jungwoo’s thoughts.

“Hyung,” Jungwoo breathed, “You’re gorgeous.”

“T… Touch me?”

It was an unexpectedly forward request coming from Sicheng, and Jungwoo was happy to comply. He popped the small bottle open and squeezed a small puddle onto his palm, smoothed it over the rest of his hand, and reached over to Sicheng’s half hard length.

“You ready?” Jungwoo asked, looking directly into Sicheng’s eyes.

Sicheng looked down at Jungwoo’s hand, hovering over his cock, and nodded. “Yes.”

Jungwoo wrapped his hand around Sicheng and gave one small stroke, testing. Sicheng instantly moaned, hips bucking slightly, then he clapped a hand over his mouth.

Jungwoo giggled. “Don’t be embarrassed,” He said as he stroked again. He flitted his thumb over Sicheng’s slit as he added, “Your voice is so fucking sexy.”

Jungwoo watched as Sicheng pressed his teeth around his finger, his eyes on Jungwoo’s hand as he gently dragged his hand up and down Sicheng’s length.

“I have another man’s hand on my dick,” Sicheng spluttered out, voice slightly muffled behind his hand.

“Does it feel good?”

Sicheng nodded quietly.

“Can I touch you here?” Jungwoo asked, free hand wandering near Sicheng’s shoulder as he continued to steadily stroke his cock. “I know you don’t usually like other people touching your shoulders and stuff.”

Sicheng nodded again, and Jungwoo put his hand on Sicheng’s shoulder, tenderly massaging his muscles.

“Does this feel good?” Jungwoo’s voice was soft.

Another silent nod from Sicheng.

“Is there something I can do to make you feel even better?”

Sicheng’s eyes darted from Jungwoo’s hand to his mouth, but he shook his head.

“Are you sure? I’ll really do anything you want me to, hyung. Nothing is off the table.”

“Um.”

Jungwoo’s hand on his cock slowed until he was just holding it, waiting.

“M… Mouth?”

Jungwoo smiled. “My mouth?”

Sicheng’s eyes were now trained on Jungwoo’s lips, his own mouth still hidden behind his hand. He nodded.

“What exactly are you asking me to do? Can you be specific, hyung?” Jungwoo had never spoken to anyone in bed like this. It was always the other man speaking to him so tenderly, patiently, coaxing him gently into using his words. It made him feel warm, this unusual sense of responsibility.

“Can you… Give me a blowjob…?”

Jungwoo gave Sicheng a warm smile, the kind that takes up his entire face, and he saw Sicheng’s nerves ease in the way he looked back at him.

“Are you ready?” Jungwoo asked, starting to move his head down. A nod from Sicheng, and Jungwoo’s lips were inches away from Sicheng’s length. “Tell me to stop if you need me to, okay?” He said, making full eye contact, then slowly brought his lips onto the tip of Sicheng’s cock.

Sicheng shuddered, his hand moving to cover more of his face, eyes gigantic as he watched Jungwoo part his lips and lap right at the slit, swiping away some precum. Jungwoo closed his lips around the head, tongue swirling around the end, round eyes carefully watching Sicheng. As he sank down a little further, Sicheng made a choked sound behind his hand, his hips jerking slightly. Jungwoo gave a soft moan, sending vibrations through Sicheng’s cock, and Sicheng instantly responded, with a strangled moan and a sharp buck of his hips. The movement sent Sicheng’s cock deeper into Jungwoo’s throat than Jungwoo was expecting, and his eyes widened as Sicheng’s length filled his mouth.

“Sorry,” Sicheng mumbled. He was already sweating, and the sight of it sent a rush of blood to Jungwoo’s own cock.

Jungwoo moaned again, a little harder, and Sicheng responded even more intensely, eyes snapping shut and hand falling from his mouth to twist into the sheets beneath him. His hips bucked again, and Jungwoo gently placed his hands on Sicheng’s hip bones to try and keep him still. Jungwoo made it all the way down to the base of Sicheng’s cock, tongue flattening against his length, nostrils flaring as he breathed harshly onto Sicheng’s stomach. When he looked back up to Sicheng, Sicheng had his eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open. The sight was obscenely arousing, and the knowledge that Jungwoo was the one to put his hyung in such a state made Jungwoo’s skin begin to prickle with desperation.

Jungwoo pulled off with a loud, wet pop, and Sicheng quickly opened his eyes to look down at him.

“God, hyung, you have no idea how sexy you are,” Jungwoo muttered as he pumped the base of Sicheng’s dick with his hand, licking and sucking at the end like it was a melting popsicle. “And you taste  _ so _ good.”

“Really?” Sicheng said, squirming desperately as Jungwoo continued to suck him off.

“You have no idea.” Jungwoo took a small break from sucking him to just stroke him slowly. “Do you want it like this, hyung?”

“...What do you mean?”

“Do you want me to make you cum like this?”

“Uh.” Sicheng brought his hand back to his mouth to pick absentmindedly at a small scab near his lip. “I don’t know.”

Jungwoo took his hand off Sicheng’s cock, which, despite no audible protest, Sicheng clearly wasn’t very happy about.

“Tell me what you want, hyung,” Jungwoo said. “Do you want me to suck you off until you cum? Or do you want to also do something else?” Jungwoo definitely wasn’t counting on Sicheng being able to go for multiple rounds tonight.

“Um…” Sicheng’s gaze fell off to the side as he deliberated. “I want… I want to have sex.”

“I mean, we kinda already were. You mean, like, penetrative? Dick in ass?”

Sicheng seemed displeased with Jungwoo’s blunt choice of words, but he nodded nonetheless.

“Jungwoo… Uh… Fuck me.”

Jungwoo grinned encouragingly and leaned forward to get a better look at Sicheng’s face. “That’s more like it,” He said, and Sicheng gave him a tiny smile. “I’m so proud of you, hyung! You’re doing so well!”

Sicheng’s small, uncertain smile quickly bloomed into a full grin at the praise.

“Can I kiss you again?”

Sicheng instantly nodded, and Jungwoo leaned down and captured Sicheng’s lips. Sicheng quickly took the lead, just like Jungwoo taught him, and when they pulled away, Jungwoo couldn’t contain his joy.

“Hyung, you’re a natural,” Jungwoo said, beaming, and Sicheng smiled back. “I can’t wait to have you in me,” Jungwoo said as he reached over for the condom packet that he had left lying on the sheets near them. He felt Sicheng suddenly tense, and he looked back. “What?”

Sicheng was staring at him, eyes wide and smile gone. Something was clearly stuck in his throat.

“What? Did I say something wrong?” Jungwoo left the condom on the bed and sat up straight, facing Sicheng. “What happened?”

Jungwoo paused, then placed a hand on Sicheng’s leg.

“Having second thoughts?” He asked gently. “It’s okay, hyung. We don’t have to.”

Sicheng shook his head, still gaping at Jungwoo. “You… Me in you?”

“What?”

All at once, it clicked.

“Oh my god.”

Jungwoo laughed incredulously, while Sicheng looked like he’d rather be anywhere else.

“Hyung, uh…” Jungwoo ran a hand through his hair, mind racing. “How do I put this? Uh. I don’t top.”

Sicheng’s eyebrows drew together. “What?”

“I can’t believe we got this far without this coming up,” Jungwoo said with another disbelieving laugh. “Yeah, uh… I’m sorry, I know I said nothing is off the table, but… Wow, that’s literally the  _ one _ thing. Incredible.”

Sicheng shifted uncomfortably, still laying on his back. “What… What do we do now?”

“I mean… Are you okay with topping? At all?”

Sicheng still looked confused. “I can’t… Uh… I don’t know what to do. I can’t take charge.”

“You don’t have to take charge. I can still show you how to do everything. The only thing is, like, I can’t put it in someone else.” Jungwoo raised his eyebrows and shrugged. “It literally does nothing for me. I need someone in  _ me _ .”

“Wow.” Sicheng’s face had fallen blank. “I didn’t know that was… Wow, okay.”

“Are you okay with that? We don’t have to have penetrative sex if you  _ really _ want to bottom for your first time. We can find different things to do.”

Sicheng swallowed thickly and shrugged with a small shake of his head. “No, that’s… I’m okay with that.”

“Yeah?”

Sicheng nodded. “Yeah.”

“Great!” Jungwoo said with an excited little clap of his hands, which made Sicheng start to smile. “Are you ready?”

Sicheng shifted, starting to sit up. He seemed to be completely ignoring his own erection, which was still slick with Jungwoo’s spit. The sight was almost comical, in a way. Once he made a small sound of assent, Jungwoo took the condom packet in one hand and went back to slowly stroking Sicheng’s length with his other. He ripped the packet open with his teeth and handed it to Sicheng.

“Put this on while I get undressed.”

Sicheng nodded and took the packet in his slightly shaking hands. He rolled it on as Jungwoo discarded his own pants and underwear. Jungwoo watched Sicheng with an approving smile, and once the condom was on, he moved to retrieve the lube.

“Do you know how to get loose?” Jungwoo asked, bottle in hand. “You didn’t know that we needed lube, so maybe I should show you how to prep before sex?”

Sicheng just looked at him, confused, and Jungwoo sighed lightly.

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m here.” Jungwoo was mostly just glad that Sicheng at least knew how to put on a condom.

Once Jungwoo had explained everything about how to get loose enough for a cock to fit in one’s ass (with some helpful demonstration that seemed to absolutely blow Sicheng’s mind), the two were finally ready to do what they had come here to do.

“And if you have a lot of sex, you’ll need less and less prep as time goes by. At this point, I barely need any,” Jungwoo continued, stroking Sicheng’s cock to spread the lube that he had poured on it, “And since I had sex last night, I’m pretty much already set. Are you ready?”

When he nodded, Sicheng’s hands were gripping the sheets so tightly that Jungwoo thought the fabric might tear. As Jungwoo moved to straddle Sicheng’s torso, lining himself up above Sicheng’s cock, he took Sicheng’s white-knuckled hands and guided them onto his hips. He felt Sicheng’s fingers press into his skin, and he put his hands over Sicheng’s to try and calm him.

“You’re doing great, hyung. Wanna keep going?”

Sicheng looked up at him. Jungwoo could see his throat bob as he swallowed.

“Yes.”

Jungwoo reached behind him to take Sicheng’s cock in his hand, holding it in place as he lined up his hole. He finally started to sink down, and he moved his hands to the mattress on either side of Sicheng’s shoulders as he moved down further and further, feeling Sicheng’s cock push deeper and deeper inside him. He let out a thin “ _ ah~ _ ” of pleasure once Sicheng was all the way inside, letting his head hand slightly between his shoulders. Sicheng’s face was right below his, and Sicheng had his eyes down, lower lip clamped between his teeth.

“How are you?” Jungwoo asked breathlessly. “Feels good?”

Sicheng glanced up at him, fingers tightening around Jungwoo’s hips. “ _ Fuck, _ ” was all he said, and it made Jungwoo  _ moan _ .

“Yeah, fuck,” Jungwoo gasped, urging Sicheng to say more. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. You feel so good inside me.”

Sicheng grunted, his lip falling from his teeth, mouth hanging open slightly. “ _ Fuck _ .”

“Ready for me to move?”

A desperate nod that made Sicheng’s bangs bounce slightly on his forehead. “Fuck.”

Jungwoo raised his ass, felt Sicheng’s length drag along his walls, and let himself drop back down.

Sicheng moaned, strangled and garbled and clearly he was trying to hold his voice back, but it was the best sound Jungwoo had heard from him all night.

Jungwoo wanted to hear more of that.

He moved up again and dropped back down, just a little harder, and Sicheng practically  _ whimpered _ .

So fucking cute.

Jungwoo started to bounce, finding a good rhythm, not too fast. He watched Sicheng fall apart beneath him, his mouth opening wider, steadily losing control of the sounds spilling from his throat. His hips started to jerk, moving up when Jungwoo did, sending him off rhythm.

“Thrust up when I drop down, okay?” Jungwoo said. “Fuck me, hyung. Make me see stars.”

Sicheng did just as he was told, and while he wasn’t exactly fucking Jungwoo stupid, he was definitely making Jungwoo feel about as good as he could in a position like this. His cock was long, longer than Jungwoo would have expected, and it felt delicious dragging against his insides.

Jungwoo’s thighs were already starting to ache as he struggled to keep up his pace. He couldn’t remember the last time he had ever done this much work during sex. It made him a little more grateful for all his partners who had always put up with his pillow princess ways.

Meanwhile, as Jungwoo reflected peacefully on his history of sexual partners and habits in bed, Sicheng was having probably the closest possible thing to a religious awakening.

He couldn’t believe that something could make his body feel so fucking good. This was  _ infinitely _ better than jacking off as fast as possible looking at still images of cocks. Jesus fucking christ.

Jungwoo was pleased by how quickly Sicheng had gotten the hang of the rhythm between the two of them. He was also, quite frankly, absolutely blown away by the fact that Sicheng still hadn’t come. He kept expecting him to, frequently seeming to be on the brink of orgasm, but he just kept going. Did he just have great stamina? Or…

“Does this feel good, hyung?” Jungwoo panted. He felt a drop of sweat stream down the side of his face. “Would it feel better if I was inside you? Filling you up just like you’re doing to me?”

“Oh god,” Sicheng moaned,  _ loud _ , his face twisted in a way that almost looked painful. His thrusts were starting to get more erratic.

Bingo.

“Imagine if I was fucking you, hyung,” Jungwoo said raggedly, struggling to keep up his pace. “Imagine my cock in you. Fucking in and out of you. You want that, huh? Wouldn’t that feel so good?”

Sicheng nodded, eyes clamped shut, and he let out a choked moan that sounded closer to a sob. One of his loudest, clearest moans yet. His mouth was wide open.

“Fuck me just like you want to be fucked, hyung.”

Sicheng was thrusting his hips wildly, all rhythm lost, trying desperately to chase his orgasm. Jungwoo tried to bounce his own hips against Sicheng’s, trying to match his nonexistent rhythm.

Jungwoo could see the sudden shift in behaviour as Sicheng’s orgasm approached him. Sicheng started panting, his chest heaving, a panicked stream of “ _ oh god oh god oh fuck oh god oh fuck _ ” out of his quivering lips, that was suddenly cut off with the loudest sound Jungwoo had ever heard Sicheng make in his life. Sicheng’s climax was finally crashing through him. The sound he made was a moan that seemed closer to a scream near the end, and it, along with the feeling of Sicheng’s hot cum flooding the condom deep inside Jungwoo, was all Jungwoo needed for his own orgasm to reach him. He came with a high pitched groan, cum splattering onto his and Sicheng’s stomachs, dribbling down his length, which had been left completely untouched all night.

Satisfied, Jungwoo pulled himself off Sicheng’s cock and collapsed onto the mattress beside him. He was absolutely exhausted.

  
He felt himself beginning to drift off.  _ Just five minutes _ , he thought to himself, then let himself sink comfortably into sleep.

* * *

Jungwoo was roused by the sound of a shower running. He blinked his eyes open, confused for a moment, until he saw the mess of bedsheets strewn around him and remembered Sicheng.

_ Sicheng _ .

Jungwoo sat up quickly.

Shit.

He should have been there the instant Sicheng came down from his orgasm. To talk to him, to ask how he was. That’s what everyone always did for  _ him _ .

But he had just fallen asleep, and Sicheng had already gotten up to take a shower.

_ Shit _ .

Jungwoo sat and waited for Sicheng to emerge from the bathroom. He looked at the bedsheets around him, disgusting with sweat and cum. Right when he considered calling the hotel front desk to ask for new sheets, the shower water stopped.

Jungwoo was still, straining to listen to the shuffle of movement on the other side of the wall. Within a couple minutes, the bathroom door finally opened.

“You remind me of Ten hyung,” Jungwoo said, joking, when Sicheng emerged from the bathroom. Sicheng was already completely dressed, back in his clothes from earlier.

“Huh?” Sicheng dropped the hand that had been rubbing a towel at his damp hair.

“Because Ten hyung needs to shower every time he…” Jungwoo stopped. “Nevermind.”

The two stared at each other for a few long moments. Jungwoo silently wished to himself that Sicheng’s face wasn’t always so difficult to read.

“You already got dressed,” Jungwoo said, at the same time that Sicheng said, “You’re still naked.”

Ah.

Jungwoo quietly pulled himself out of the bed and collected the clothes he had scattered across the floor. It felt strange, getting dressed so soon, and the few times he glanced up at him, Sicheng was busy doing something on his phone with his head down. Once he was clothed, Jungwoo coughed quietly, and Sicheng looked back up.

“Do you want to take a shower?”

Jungwoo shook his head. “I can take one in the morning.”

“Oh.”

Jungwoo forced a smile, overly friendly, and gestured at the mattress. “Ready for bed?”

When Sicheng glanced between Jungwoo and the bed, he looked like he had a flood of words in his throat, ready to spring up. But instead he just nodded silently, pushed the blankets over to one side of the bed, and laid down on the bare side. The only thing between himself and the mattress being one thin sheet.

“You can take the blankets,” Sicheng said as he turned on his side, away from Jungwoo. “I don’t get cold.”

Jungwoo stood beside the bed for a moment, watching the way that Sicheng curled up so close to the edge of the mattress that it looked like he was about to fall right off. Curled up on a hotel bed in his jeans and coat.

Jungwoo wanted to say something, but no words readily came to mind. He joined Sicheng in bed, slipping under the pile of blankets. It felt like ten feet of empty bed between him and Sicheng.

Without a word, Sicheng reached out to the wall and clicked the light off, sending them suddenly into darkness.

As he turned on his side, both of their backs now facing each other, Jungwoo swallowed the uncomfortable spark of anxiety that had been building up in his throat.

This was fine.

Sicheng was never much one for cuddles anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :((

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback, it keeps me motivated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
